


You know my name

by furem



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, original consept of Trenzalore
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furem/pseuds/furem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7시즌은 클라라 등장까지만 보고 아직 미뤄둔 상태에서 구상했던 글. 트랜자로어에 대한 오리지널 설정. 그 뒷수습을 위해 닥터가 음모를 꾸미고 나머지 전부 거기 놀아나는 이야기.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

라실론을 죽인다. 그때 마스터가 생각할 수 있는 것은 그것뿐이었다.  
라실론이 닥터마저 죽여버리게 둘 수 없다는 생각까지는 있었을지도 모른다. 그러나 그 이상은 정말 아무 것도 생각할 수도 느낄 수도 없었다. 라실론을 죽인 다음 어떻게 될지에 대해서도 아무 생각이 없었다.  
어쩌면 이번에 살아남은 이유는 그것일지도 모른다. 그를 죽이고 죽겠다는 생각조차 없었기에. 그리고 타임 락이 다시 완전히 닫히기 직전 그를 텔레포트 시킨 힘에 저항하기엔 지나치게 약해져 있었기에.  
타임 락 안의 갈리프레이도 지구도 아니라는 것 외엔 언제 어딘지도 모르는 곳에 살아서 던져진 걸 깨달았을 때 제일 먼저 입에서 나온 것은 그 오지랖 넓은 할망구에 대한 욕이었다. 망할 늙다리. 닥터 같은 미친놈도 어디 시간 소용돌이에서 뚝 떨어진 게 아니다 이거지. 뒷일도 생각 않고 아무나 살려대는 건 모자간에 어쩌면 그렇게 닮았을까.  
그러나 아무리 허공에 대고 욕해봐야 그는 죽지 않았고 살 기회가 주어졌는데 아무 노력도 안할 수는 없었다. 일단 닥터도 다른 타임로드도 자신의 텔레파시 영역 안에 없다는 것만 확인하고 자신의 몸 상태를 추슬렀다.  
북소리가 더 이상 들리지 않는 것은 놀랍지 않았다. 그 할망구 덕에 자신의 마지막 일격이 라실론을 확실히 죽여 없앴는지 확인할 수는 없었지만 더 이상 북소리와 함께 이어진 라실론의 음모는 아무 의미도 없었다. 닥터가 깨버린 링크와 함께 사라졌으려니 하고 마스터는 더 시급한 문제 - 생명력이 새는 것을 해결하는 데 주력했다.  
상당한 시간과 노력, 그리고 이 별 주민 여럿의 생명까지 동원하고도 재생성까지 거쳐서 비로소 완전히 회복했을 때 마스터는 내심 이제쯤 닥터가 무고한 사람들의 피냄새라도 맡고 자신을 추적해오지 않을까 기대했다. 북소리에서 해방된 그는 더 이상 라실론의 장기말이 아니었다. 온전히 그만의 의지로 닥터와 맞붙을 수 있었다.  
이 조그만 행성에서 어렵지 않게 자리를 잡고 조사한 결과 닥터는 여기에도 와서 구원자 노릇을 한 적이 있었다. 또 오지 말란 법은 없었다.  
그러나 어느 날 밤, 아무런 예고도 사전 정보도 없이 자신의 서재 책상 앞에 느닷없이 닥터가 서 있었을 때 마스터는 이것이 자신이 원하던 만남이 아니라는 느낌을 인정해야만 했다.  
“닥터.”  
“안녕, 마스터.”  
절대 닥터 앞에서 내고 싶지 않았던 얼빠진 목소리에 닥터는 음울하고 짤막하게 대꾸할 뿐 움직이지 않았다. 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내며 상대의 태세를 관찰하던 마스터는 닥터의 팔꿈치까지 걷어올린 팔에 그어진 어마어마한 펜 자국을 발견했다.  
“아, 괜찮아. 이건.”  
닥터의 목소리는 여전히 그답지 않게 음울하고 딱딱했다.  
“신경쓰지 마. 이젠 없어, 이것들은. 아, 내 말은, 그러니까 원래는 아니었지만 이젠 전혀 신경쓸 필요 없다는 거야. 이제 다신 나타나지 못해. 괜찮아.”  
네 인간 동료들은 그딴 소리에 안심하더냐고 물을 새도 없이 닥터는 책상을 돌아 마스터의 앞까지 다가왔다.  
“마스터, 내 오랜 친구이자 적에게 부탁할 게 있어.”  
“뭔데? 아니, 내가 왜 네 부탁 따위를 들어줘야 하는데?”  
“우주가 위험해. 그리고 난 시간이 없어.”  
다음 순간 닥터는 손에 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 쥐고 있었다. 그리고 다른 손엔 마스터의 팔을 쥐었다.  
“닥터!”  
이건 방심하다 기습당한 수준이 아니었다. 잠깐이지만 닥터의 시간이 마스터보다 느리게 흘렀다. 지금 닥터는 그가 알던 닥터가 아니.....  
“미안. 이건 금방 돌려줄게. 하지만 난 지금 설명할 수도 없고, 다른 수도 없고, 시간도 없어.”  
이 와중에도 쓰잘데없는 말장난을 시도하는 걸 보니 닥터가 맞기는 맞는 모양이었다. 얼결에 끌려가면서 마스터는 닥터의 옆모습을 뜯어보았다.  
그새 또 재생성한 건 놀랍지도 않았다. 여전히 구제할 길 없는 패션감각도. 중요한 건 그가 닥터이고 여전히 우주가 위험하다며 날아다니는 그놈이라는 점이었다. 카멜레온 서킷도 고칠 생각 않고 파란 상자가 좋다며 내버려두는.  
그래서 닥터의 타디스가 바로 코앞에, 투명 모드로 소리없이 착륙해 있었음을 깨달았을 때 마스터는 다시 한 번 혼란에 빠졌다.  
“구체적으로 내가 뭘 도우면 되는데?”  
“타임로드가 필요해. 그리고 그 레버 좀 -9까지 당겨줘.”  
여기까지 말려든 자신이 한심해 눈물이 날 지경이었지만 마스터는 시키는 대로 레버를 당겼다. 닥터가 대체 어디 가서 무슨 사고를 치려고 이 정도의 고속 추진을 시도하는지 알고 싶은 마음도 있었다.  
그리고 타임로드가 필요하다는 말이 무슨 뜻인지도. 타디스에 부 파일럿을 두고 싶어져서는 아닌 게 분명했다. 마스터는 거의 손도 안 대고 있건만 닥터의 조종은 믿을 수 없을 정도로 매끄러웠다. 마치 조종할 필요도 없이 타디스가 알아서 가고 있는 것 같았다.  
목적지에 닿는 데는 긴 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 닥터가 달려가 문을 열어젖히자 마스터도 이내 어디에 왔는지 알 수 있었다.  
붉은 하늘을 올려다보면 언제나 빛나고 있던 두 개의 태양이 저 멀리 있었다.  
“위치 좌표, 중력 좌표, 완벽해. 지금 우린 갈리프레이가 공전하던 바로 그 궤도에 있어.”  
닥터는 다시 타디스의 콘솔로 달려가 낯선 계기반 여럿을 새로 펼쳤다. 타디스의 계기반은 다 비슷비슷한 편이라 마스터도 저 장치가 보통의 타디스 조종과는 무관하다는 걸 금방 알 수 있었다.  
“닥터.”  
자신의 짐작이 틀렸기를 바라며 마스터가 닥터에게 다가갔다.  
“하나 미리 묻겠는데.”  
여전히 손이 보이지도 않을 정도로 장치를 조립하면서 닥터가 중얼거렸다. 거의 완성되어가는 장치를 보고 마스터의 짐작은 확신으로 바뀌었다.  
“라실론은 그때 죽었어?”  
“닥터, 잠깐만.”  
“아니, 그래. 안 죽었군. 괜찮아. 차라리 잘 됐어.”  
“닥터. 잠깐만 내 말 들어! 무슨 짓을 하려고......”  
“타임 락을 열 거야.”  
인정사정없이 마스터의 확신을 긍정하고 닥터는 한 손에 경기관총 같아 보이는 물건을 쥐었다. 총신 부분을 알아보고 마스터는 휘청이며 물러났다.  
“달렉의 데스레이잖아. 그것도, 인간이 쓸 수 있게 개조된.”  
“맞아. 대량으로 입수할 일이 있었어.  
타임 락을 열어야 해. 하지만 라실론과 지금의 의회를 그냥 놔둘 수는 없어. 괜찮아. 도와달라는 건 너보고 대량학살을 도우라는 소리가 아냐.”  
차라리 라실론과 의회를 학살해달라는 부탁이었다면 기꺼이 도울 의향이 있었다. 더 이상 말려들 수 없다고 다짐하며 마스터가 닥터를 붙잡으려 했지만 이번에도 닥터가 빨랐다. 또다시 시간이 조작되고 닥터가 마스터의 손목을 움켜잡았다.  
“그때 난 타임 락을 다시 열기 위해 타임로드의 DNA 정보가 필요하도록 설정했어. 그러면 영원히 아무도 열 수 없게 될 거라고 생각했지.”  
“네가 타임로드잖아!”  
어떻게든 팔을 빼려고 애쓰며 마스터가 외쳤다.  
“할 거면 네가 해, 아니 당장 그만둬. 라실론과 의회를 박살내는 것만으로 전쟁이 멎을 거라고 생각해? 아니었잖아. 그랬다면 그때 네가 이미 그렇게 했겠지!”  
“지금의 우주, 지금의 달렉을 봐. 감당할 수 있어. 시간 대전쟁은 끝날 수 있어. 그리고 의회를 섬멸하는 것도 지금은 가능해.”  
닥터는 마스터의 손을 계기반의 스캐너에 잡아눌렀다.  
“지금의 나는 언제나 어디에나 있거든.”

 

캡틴 잭 하크니스는 자신이 마티니를 너무 마신 것이었으면 했다. 누군가 와서 ‘잘생긴 오빠, 너무 취했어. 그만 일어나.’ 하고 깨워줬으면 했다.  
토치우드 3의 폐허를 뒤로 한지도 꽤 시간이 흘렀지만 여전히 지구에 돌아갈 마음은 들지 않았다. 그렇다고 달리 정 붙일 곳이 생기지도 않았다.  
이렇게 홀가분하게 떠도는 생활도 나쁘지는 않았다. 우주 어디에서 무슨 사건이 나건 더 이상 잭의 동료나 친구들이 희생될 일은 없었다. 이제 우주 전체에서 유일하게 잭의 귀를 잡아채는 소식은 닥터에 관한 것 뿐이었다.  
개중엔 닥터가 어떤 악녀 손에 멍청한 남편처럼 죽었다는 소식도 있었지만 잭을 동요시키진 못했다. 그의 닥터는 그렇게 시시하게 죽을 존재가 아니었다.  
역시나 그가 실은 살아있다는 소문이 돌고, 조용해졌다가 다시 잊을 만 하면 그에 대한 모험담이 한둘씩 떠돌고......오늘까지만 해도 닥터의 소식이란 그냥 그런 정도였는데.  
“다시 말해, 갈리프레이가 돌아왔다는 건 사실이에요.”  
마담 바스트라라고 자신을 소개한 실루리안 여전사는 평소 같으면 호감가는 인사와 함께 바에 데려가 근사한 밤을 기약해볼 만한 상대였다. 충실한 시녀처럼 따라붙어 있는 귀엽고 자그마한 인간 여자의 부릅뜬 눈초리와 지금 사태의 심각성만 아니라면 그렇게 했을 것이다.  
“닥터가 그림자 협약의 권한으로 수감되어 있다는 것도.”  
“내가 뭘 도우면 됩니까? 탈옥이라면 경험 많은 전문가를 제대로 찾아오신 겁니다.”  
“서두르기는. 아직 재판은 시작도 안 했어요. 그리고 닥터의 감방은 갈리프레이의 정예부대가 24시간 지키고 있어요.”  
“겁주려고 하신 말씀이라면 그 노력은 칭찬해드리죠.”  
잭은 자리에서 일어났다. 그러나 마담 바스트라의 표정은 여전히 딱딱하게 굳어있었다.  
“나는 경고해주려고 온 거예요. 당신이 닥터의 추종자 중 하나라는 건 알 사람은 다 알아요. 그리고 그림자 협약이 항상 그렇게 무능하지만은 않아요.  
특히 강력한 외부의 압력을 받고 있을 때는 말이죠.”  
경보가 울리는 것과 거의 동시에 이들이 앉아있던 술집의 개인실 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 문에 가장 가까이 있던 바스트라의 동행이 칼을 빼들었으나 소닉 탄환을 간발의 차로 막아낸 대신 검이 박살나버렸다.  
“우린 그림자 협약에서 요청한 증인들이다!”  
크지도 않은 문 밖으로 빽빽히 들어찬 군인들을 향해 바스트라가 푸르게 빛나는 문장을 꺼내들고 외쳤다. 잭은 군인들의 견장이 갈리프레이 특유의 둥근 문양으로 이루어진 것을 알아볼 수 있었다.  
소닉 블래스터의 발전형처럼 보이는 무기를 겨눈 지휘관이 바스트라를 적의에 찬 시선으로 노려보지만 않았어도 잭은 그녀가 이 군인들을 불러들인 장본인이라고 생각할 뻔했다. 어디선가 새 검을 뽑아든 바스트라의 동행이 주인 앞을 호위하듯 막아섰다.  
“협약은 재판에 앞서 닥터의 동료들을 증인으로 소환했어요. 그리고 갈리프레이는 닥터에게 우호적인 증인들을 배제하고 싶어하고.  
그래도 설마 위대하신 타임로드들이 재판에 참여하려는 증인들을 이렇게 노골적으로 매장하려 들 줄은 몰랐네요.”  
지휘관의 얼굴이 조금 더 험악해졌다.  
“그대들은 죄수를 불법적으로 비호할 가능성이 높다고 판단했을 뿐이다.”  
“그건 당신들 생각이지. 공식적으로 댁들이 우릴 건드릴 명분은 어디에도 없어.”  
바스트라가 맞받아치는 동안 잭은 다른 생각을 떠올렸다.  
“닥터의 동료를 증인으로 소환한다고? 전부?”  
“아니. 지구는 여전히 5레벨이고 지금 닥터의 동료 중 출신 시간대가 그 당시 이후이거나 지구 외 체류중인 사람은 우리와 당신뿐이에요.”  
로즈와 마사, 사라제인, 도나 등은 적어도 이런 위협은 겪지 않아도 된다는 것에 일단 안도했지만 다시 생각하면 닥터에게 우호적인 증인이 그만큼 줄어든다는 뜻도 된다. 닥터와 관련된 문제는 항상 암담한 시점에서 시작하는 것이 우주의 법칙인 모양이었다.  
‘그리고 항상 결국엔 뒤집어 엎었잖아?’  
오랜만에 한두 번쯤 죽어가며 싸울 각오를 하고 앞으로 나서는데 등뒤에서 폭음이 들렸다. 충격은 크지 않았고 그저 벽이 부서졌을 뿐이라 지금은 호재라고 할 수 있었다. 잭은 차라리 그쪽으로 뚫고 나가기가 쉬우리라 생각하고 몸을 돌렸다.  
“고작 벽만 날리다니, 이 수류탄은 불량품이 분명합니다!”  
부서진 벽 너머에 소형 우주선이 건물을 깔아뭉개다시피 서서 해치를 열고 있었다. 박살난 술집 걱정은 주인장이 하게 놔두기로 하고 잭은 우주선에서 나타난 손타란에게 총을 겨누었다.  
“아군이에요! 타요!”  
마담 바스트라가 먼저 타임로드들을 견제하며 우주선으로 물러나는 것을 보고 잭은 따라 탔다. 문제의 손타란은 정말로 아군인지 이들이 타는 걸 돕고 해치를 닫았다.  
“추격을 막기 위해 융단폭격을 건의합니다.”  
“기각합니다. 첫째로 이 우주선에 그만한 화력은 없고, 둘째로 갈리프레이에서 무슨 짓을 시도했는지 전부 촬영해서 이게 법정에서 충분히 유용할 것 같단 말이죠.”  
손타란의 헛소리에 매끄럽게 대꾸한 낯선 목소리의 주인공을 찾으려고 잭은 고개를 들었다. 상당히 세련된 분위기의 30대 남짓으로 보이는 인간형 남자가 잭을 향해 미소지었다.  
“그림자 협약에서 나온 변호사 얀 A. 테스르암입니다. 처음 뵙겠습니다.”  
그가 내민 손을 잡고 잭은 마주 미소지었다. 어딘가 지구인 같지 않은 분위기는 있었지만 신체적 특징은 인간과 흡사했다.  
“캡틴 잭 하크니스입니다. 만나서 반갑습니다. 변호사라고요?”  
“예. 정확히 하자면 우리 행성의 1급 변호사 면허가 그림자 협약 내에서도 인정받는 데 불과하지 정식 거기 소속인 건 아닙니다. 하지만 이번에 닥터의 변호를 자원했지요.”  
“그 얘기를 좀 자세히 듣고 싶습니다. 전 이제 막 닥터가 체포되었단 말 밖에 못 들었단 말입니다.”  
상대가 악수하는 손을 너무 빨리 잡아빼서 약간 실망이었지만 급한 건 닥터였다. 변호사 양반은 고개를 끄덕이고 입을 열었다.  
“닥터가 어떤 이유에선지 타임 락을 열고 갈리프레이와 스카로를 제자리에 되돌렸습니다. 그리고는 그 혼란을 틈타 갈리프레이의 타임로드 의회를 직접 학살했습니다. 생존자는 로드 프레지던트 라실론을 포함한 다섯 명에 불과합니다. 여기까지가 확인된 사실이고 닥터도 인정했습니다.”  
잭의 표정을 살피며 그가 말을 이었다.  
“갈리프레이에서 그를 체포했지만 범죄 사실이 너무 중대하여 재판에 시간을 끄는 동안 그림자 협약에 고소가 들어갔습니다. 타임 락은 갈리프레이 뿐 아니라 스카로와 나아가 우주 전체에 영향을 미쳤고 따라서 한 행성의 권한을 넘어선다는 내용이었죠. 협약은 고소를 받아들여 갈리프레이에 닥터를 넘겨주도록 요구했습니다. 갈리프레이를 견제하고 싶은 다른 많은 행성들의 압력과 타임로드들의 내부 혼란 때문에 라실론도 재판권과 닥터를 이양할 수밖에 없었습니다.”  
“고소는 누가 한 겁니까?”  
적어도 그 덕에 닥터는 명백한 적의 손아귀에선 벗어난 셈이었다. 잭의 목소리에서 한 가닥 희망을 읽고 변호사는 아이를 달래는 것 같은 미소를 지었다.  
“협약에선 신변 보호를 위해 그 인물의 신원을 극비에 부쳤습니다. 우리가 닥터의 편에 서 있다고 해서 쉽게 가르쳐줄 기색이 아니더군요.”  
“알겠습니다. 그럼 당신은 어떻게 이번 일을 맡게 된 거죠?”  
“닥터가 구하고 다닌 사람들은 지구인들만이 아닙니다. 우리 행성 역시 그의 신세를 진 적이 있고, 저는 변호사고, 갈리프레이의 위협을 무시할 용기가 있었던 것 뿐이죠.”  
증인으로 내정된 이들에게 군대를 보낼 정도면 확실히 이런 용기있는 자원자가 있다는 데 감사해야 했다. 그러나 테스르암 변호사도 마담 바스트라도 잭에게는 초면들이었고 슬슬 말 이상의 우호적인 증명을 요구하고 싶었다.  
“다행히 닥터에 대한 면회는 신청할 수 있었어요.”  
변호사가 설명하는 동안 부하와 함께 조종석에 앉은 바스트라가 말했다.  
“허가가 여러 번 날 것 같지 않아 일단 한꺼번에 가보기로 했지요. 그림자 협약 중앙 본부에 이제 다 왔어요.”  
잭의 자세가 대번에 바뀌는 걸 보고 바스트라가 장난스럽게 덧붙였다.  
“머리 빗고 옷 먼지 털 거면 거기 거울 있어요.”

테스르암 변호사가 신분증을 제출하고 한참 복잡한 절차를 거쳐 이들은 미로 같은 지하 시설에 안내되었다. 탈옥수가 길 잃고 헤매다가 도로 잡히게 하려는 의도인가 궁금해질 즈음 도착한 방에 화상 통화 기기 뿐인 것을 보고 잭은 폭발했다.  
“직접 만날 수도 없는 거야? 아니 이럴 거면 이 지하 미로까지 들어온 보람이 뭔데?”  
“일단 닥터가 이 구획에 수감된 건 분명합니다. 아무리 기술이 발달해도 원격 통신의 보안이란 결국 쌍방의 물리적 거리가 가까울수록 높아지는 법이죠.”  
변호사는 면회 허가증에 적힌 복잡한 보안 코드를 기기에 입력했다. 곧 화면이 밝아지고 갈색 머리의 호리호리한 청년이 나타났다.  
“닥터!”  
하마터면 몰라볼 뻔했다. 재생성으로 바뀐 얼굴 때문이 아니라 우울하고 무력해보이는 표정 때문이었다.  
하지만 닥터는 지금 감옥에 갇혀 있었다. 재생성과 더불어 성격이 좀더 조용하게 변했을 수도 있었다.  
“닥터. 무슨 일이 있었던 거죠?”  
시종 냉정하던 마담 바스트라의 목소리가 떨리고 있었다. 닥터는 흐린 눈으로 이들을 바라보다 눈길을 피했다.  
“설명하기 곤란해.”  
그리고 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다.  
“닥터, 저 잭이에요.”  
견디지 못하고 잭이 다시 나서자 닥터가 비로소 희미하게 웃었다.  
“오, 캡틴 잭. 여전해보이네. 혹시 흰머리 더 났어?”  
“천만에요. 보시다시피 이렇게 새끈하답니다.”  
잭도 약간 안도하며 마주 웃었다. 닥터는 짝 소리나게 손뼉을 치더니 몸을 기묘하게 흔들었다.  
“그래서, 다들 웬일이야?”  
이번엔 침묵이 좀 길어졌다.  
“......닥터.  
이들은 닥터의 수감 소식을 듣고 걱정해서 찾아온 겁니다.”  
변호사의 친절한 해설에 힘입어 잭이 다시 입을 열었다.  
“무슨 사정이 있었는지 몰라도 지금 닥터는 사상 초유의 전범으로서 재판을 기다리는 처지라고요. 대책은 있는 거예요?”  
당장 모든 사정을 남김없이 털어놓고 무슨 계획이 있으며 어떻게 도우면 되는지 조목조목 고해바치라고 이를 드러내고 윽박지르지 않는 건 인내심이 남아서가 아니라 지금 화상 통화중이고 그림자 협약의 인물들에게 다 노출된 상황 덕분이었다. 그리고 언제나 그랬듯 닥터는 동료의 심정따위 조금도 알아주지 않았다.  
“아, 너무 걱정할 필요 없어. 여기 감방 환경은 쾌적하고 가끔 커스터드 크림도 나온다고. 그리고 마담 바스트라하고는 초면인 것 맞지? 친하게 지내는 건 좋지만 너무 길게 인사하진 마. 제니 화나면 무섭거든.”  
“커스터드 크림 말고 필요한 건 없습니까?”  
말이 안 나오는 잭 대신 변호사가 지친 목소리로 물었다.  
“응? 아직 없는걸. 다른 음식은 지금도 잘 나오잖아.”  
“그야 아무리 수감자 본인 요청이라 해도 매 끼니 커스터드와 피쉬핑거만 줬다간 그림자 협약의 인도주의 원칙에 어긋나니까요.”  
그리고는 모니터를 등지고 서서 잭과 마담 바스트라를 바라보았다.  
“위로가 될지 모르겠습니다만 닥터의 상태는 이송 직후에 비하면 몰라보게 호전된 겁니다. 갈리프레이에서 호송된 당시엔 완벽한 무기력증 상태로 이쪽의 질문이나 안내에 거의 사소한 반응조차 보이지 못했습니다. 심각한 고문이라도 당했는지 확인하려고 당장 의료진에 보냈을 정도입니다.”  
“그럼 안 당한 건가요?”  
바스트라가 가시돋친 어조로 물었다.  
“그림자 협약의 의료진이 확인한 바로는 신체적인 고문의 흔적은 없었습니다. 정신 감응을 통한 쪽은.....닥터가 검진을 거부했습니다.”  
잭은 갈리프레이가 당장 샌드백만한 크기로 눈앞에 나타나 주기를 간절히 바라는 얼굴이 되었다.


	2. Chapter 2

“이봐, 아무리 변호사라도 그렇게 진실을 호도하면 못쓰지.”  
모니터 너머에서 닥터의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
“저번에도 말했지만 고문 같은 거 안 당했어. 그냥 타임 락을 열 때의 정신적 부담과 충격으로 탈진했던 것 뿐이라고.”  
“예. 그렇게 자길 고문한 동족들을 감싸는 편이 고문당했다고 직접 주장하는 것보다 배심원들의 동정을 사기 좋겠군요. 한 수 배웠습니다.”  
변호사가 다시 비켜주자 잭은 닥터의 떫은 표정을 놓치지 않고 볼 수 있었다.  
“테스르암, 그리고 바스트라 부부. 잠깐 비켜줄래요? 닥터와 단둘이 하고 싶은 얘기가 있어서 그래요.”  
변호사는 시계를 보고 고개를 끄덕였다. 다들 물러가고 잭은 화면 속의 닥터에게 얼굴을 바짝 들이댔다.  
“닥터, 저 지금 장난할 기분 아닙니다. 제대로 답해주세요. 닥터를 구하기 위해 뭘 어떻게 하면 되죠? 그리고 저 사람들 믿어도 됩니까?”  
비로소 닥터도 그 묘하게 웃기는 얼굴에 어울리지 않을 만큼 심각한 표정으로 모니터를 향해 얼굴을 기울였다. 입체영상이었기 때문에 마치 닥터가 모니터 밖으로 튀어나오는 것처럼 느껴졌다.  
“간단하게 두 줄로 답할게.  
내 목숨은 네가 생각하는 것보다 안전하니 무리한 짓은 하지 마.  
그리고 같이 온 사람들은 확실히 믿어도 돼.  
그리고 고마워.  
.......어, 이러면 세 줄이 되잖아. 미안.”  
“세 줄이고 네 줄이고 웬일로 순순히 듣고 싶은 말을 해주니 좋네요.”  
말하고서 잭은 다시 심각한 표정이 되었다.  
“설마 나 안심시키려고 그냥 하는 소린 아니겠죠?”  
“아니야. 내가 좀 거짓말을 입에 달고 살긴 했지만 적어도 믿어선 안 될 사람을 믿으라고 한 적은 없었잖아?”  
“자각 있는 겁니까. 제가 걱정하는 건 목숨의 안전 쪽이라고요.”  
“그쪽도 이번만큼은 사실이야.  
라실론도 내가 지금 죽는 건 바라지 않거든.”  
잭의 표정을 보고 닥터가 덧붙였다.  
“내가 타임로드 의회를 학살할 때 그 자리에서 날 한 줌 재로 만들 무기가 라실론 손에 있었어. 그런데도 굳이 체포해서 재판 같은 걸로 시간을 끌다 그림자 협약에 뺏겨버렸으면 충분히 증명되지 않아?”  
“듣고 보면.....그건 그렇습니다만......”  
그럼 그 이유는 대체 뭐냐고 묻기도 전에 닥터는 제자리에서 한 바퀴 핑그르 돌았다.  
“더 몰래 할 말 있어? 아니면 다른 사람들도 불러. 적어도 지금은 각자 따로 알아야 할 정보가 있는 것도 아닌데 너무 둘만 오래 있을 필요는 없어.”

다시 다들 모인 자리에서 닥터는 자기 목숨이 보기보다 안전하다는 주장을 반복했다. 바스트라도 변호사도 그걸로 됐다고 생각하는 눈치는 아니었지만 닥터는 그 이상 쓸모있는 얘기를 할 의사가 없었다. 결국 그대로 면회 시간이 끝나고 물러나온 잭은 변호사가 법정 소식을 모으겠다며 자리를 뜨자마자 마담 바스트라를 붙잡고 구석으로 갔다.  
“당신 닥터를 이번 모습으로 만나서 알고 지낸 것 맞죠? 좀 묻겠는데 이번 닥터의 성격이 원래 저런가요?”  
바스트라는 단호하게 고개를 저었다.  
“지금이 비정상적으로 무기력한 것 맞아요. 평소에도 나쁜 일이 생기면 심하게 자책하는 편이었지만 적어도 저렇게 표현하진 않았어요. 자책은 하더라도 할 일은 하고, 최소한의 자기 보호는 잊지 않았다고요.”  
잭은 두 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. 고문의 흔적은 없었다고? 타임로드가 얼마나 사기급으로 머리가 좋고 기술이 대단한지, 그 좋은 머리가 고문에서 얼마나 빛을 발할 수 있는지 잭 이외의 대다수에게 존재하지 않았던 일 년 동안 진저리나도록 체험했었다. 신체적인 흔적을 치료해 없애는 정도는 기본 중의 기본에 불과했다.  
“캡틴 잭 하크니스.”  
마담 바스트라가 나직이 경고했다.  
“나는 닥터가 분노로 이성을 잃은 모습을 봤어요. 그가 최악의 실패를 겪는 순간이었죠.  
당신까지 그 본을 받지는 말아요.”

 

아무리 옳은 걸 알아도 충고를 따르기 힘들 때가 있는 법이다. 특히 달리 할 수 있는 일이 없는 지금 잭은 더욱 그러했다.  
온 우주에 적만큼이나 친구도 많은 닥터였다. 어떻게든 그를 구하겠다는 사람들은 일부러 찾을 필요도 없이 잭이 그랬듯 알아서 몰려왔다. 물론 어떻게든 닥터의 몰락에 한 몫 끼고 싶은 적들도 마찬가지였다.  
평의회가 위치한 소행성이 미어터질 정도로 닥터의 친구와 적들이 들어차자 타임로드들도 조심스러워졌다. 적어도 노골적인 폭력의 조짐은 더 보이지 않았다.  
결국 잭의 할 일이란 살얼음판 같은 그림자 협약 시설 내를 오가며 정보를 모으는 것뿐이었다. 그것도 해킹이나 협박 같은 수단은 철저히 금지된 채 ‘합법적인’ 수단만으로. 그림자 협약이 엄격하게 규제한 이상으로 피고인의 적들과 친구들이 서로 모든 수단을 동원해서 상대에게 불리해질 약간의 꼬투리라도 찾으려고 혈안이 된 탓이었다.  
잭이 초조해 미치기 직전 첫 공판이 열렸다. 그림자 협약은 비공개로 하고 싶은 눈치가 명백했지만 가능할 리가 없었다.  
참석한 이들 각자 닥터를 죽이고 싶은 이유도 살리고 싶은 이유도 너무 많아 시간대전쟁에 관련한 전쟁범죄와 타임로드 의회 학살이라는 공식 죄목은 금방 그의 ‘수많은 죄상’ 가운데 두 가지로 묻혀버렸다. 결국 주제는 완전히 호도되어 닥터가 계속 존재하는 것이 이 우주에 이로운가 해로운가에 대한 논쟁이 되어버렸다. 재판이라기보단 청문회처럼 진행된 그날의 재판은 닥터에 대한 판결을 내리는 게 아니라 그 판결을 어떤 방식으로 내릴 것인가를 결정하게 되었다.  
그 편이 닥터와 닥터의 친구들에게도 좋았다. 갈리프레이에서 제시한 명백한 죄목에만 주목했다간 판결도 그만큼 나쁜 쪽으로 명백해질 위험이 컸으므로. 테스르암의 변론은 본질적으로 논점을 흐리고 동정심에 호소하는데 불과했지만 그런 저급한 의도를 그럴싸하게 숨기는 수법도 터득하고 있었다. 잭은 그가 변호사로서 성공할 거라고 확신했다.  
그래도 이만하면 처음 소식 듣고 놀랐을 때 생각했던 만큼 암담한 상황은 아닐 수도 있었다. 피고석의 닥터가 재판이 진행되는 내내 무심한 표정으로 한 마디도 없이 바닥만 보고 있지 않았더라면.

 

공판이 끝나자마자 잭은 다시 면회를 신청했다. 모르는 사람이 보면 판결 기다릴 것도 없이 직접 닥터를 잡아죽이러 가는 거라고 오해할 만한 기세로 이전의 면회실까지 달려가서는 화면이 켜지자마자 얼굴을 들이대고 으르렁거렸다.  
“닥터. 오늘 귀 먹었어요? 벙어리가 됐어요?”  
“아니. 나 멀쩡한데? 다 들었다고. 날 어떻게 판결할지 결정한 거. 내가 한 번이라도 가서 사고친 적 있는 모든 행성에 날 미워하는지 아닌지 설문지를 돌려서 그 결과 보고 결정하기로 했잖아. 그 최종 판결을 내릴 배심원단은 나랑 만나본 적 없는 행운아들로 구성. 뭐 헷갈리거나 잘못 들은 거 없지?”  
“그렇게 죽고 싶어요?!”  
하고 싶은 말은 많은데 입밖에 낼 수 있는 말은 겨우 그 정도였다. 뻐끔거리며 숨을 몰아쉬는 잭을 맥없는 눈으로 훑어보던 닥터가 고개를 젓고 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“잭. 그렇게 진을 뺀다고 해서 우주가 네 뜻대로 편리하게 굴러가주진 않아.”  
“대체 왜 이래요?”  
잭은 겨우 하고 싶은 말을 정리했다.  
“아무리 끔찍한 상황이라 해도 그 자리에서 대책을 세우고 빠져나갈 구멍을 만드는 게 닥터의 방식이잖아요? 고작 이 정도 위기 앞에서 포기할 건가요?”  
닥터는 힘없이 고개를 저었다.  
“포기하지 않았어. 지금은 포기하고 싶어도 못해.  
우리 내기할까? 내가 유죄를 선고받더라도 그림자 협약은 내게 사형을 선고하지 못해. 내가 없어져서 달렉이 마음놓고 날뛴다거나 하는 사태야말로 그림자 협약이 가장 두려워하는 것 중 하나니까. 잘해야 유배나 장기 징역형인데 그런 것쯤 내가 마음만 먹으면 얼마든지 도중에 끝낼 수 있어.”  
“마음을 먹는다면 말이죠.”  
잭은 닥터를 노려보았다.  
“지금 닥터는 될 대로 되라는 식으로 모든 걸 그냥 흘러가게 놔두고 있어요. 만약 어떻게든 해서 지금 당장 감방 문이 열린다면 스스로 일어나 걸어 나오기는 할 건가요?”  
닥터는 대답하지 못하고 나비넥타이를 만지작거렸다. 잭은 모니터를 후려쳤다.

 

“화내는 건 도움이 안 된다고 했죠?”  
아직도 화끈거리는 주먹에 얼음을 대고 있는 잭과 마주앉아 마담 바스트라가 랩탑을 펼쳤다.  
“당신이 정상이 아닌 닥터 붙들고 모니터에 화풀이하는 동안 나와 제니는 각 행성에 보낼 공문 초본을 입수했어요.”  
“그림자 협약이 하는 일치고는 신속하군요.”  
꼭 자신의 자폭을 변명할래서가 아니라 정말로 놀라서 잭은 그렇게 답하고 화면을 들여다보았다. 그리고 읽어내려가는 동안 그의 표정은 점점 심각해졌다.  
“마담 바스트라. 닥터가 간 적이 있는 모든 행성에 보낸다고 했지요? 그건 지구도 포함인 것 맞죠?”  
공문은 간단히 말해 닥터가 그동안 우주를 상대로 해온 일들 중 그림자 협약이 파악할 수 있었던 것들을 간추린 사건개요와, 이런 일들을 해왔으며 앞으로도 할 사람을 그냥 자유롭게 놔두는 게 옳은지 행성의 입장을 밝혀달라는 그림자 협약의 요청서로 이루어져 있었다.  
‘자유롭게 놔둔다’란 표현에서 잭은 아까 닥터의 대책 없어보이던 예측을 연상했다. 결국 그렇게 무력해져 있어도 닥터는 올바른 예측을 했다.  
그러나 여전히 문제는 남아있었다. 먼저 그림자 협약이 파악한 사건 위주이다보니 5레벨 행성의 한 구석에서 한 일들은 잔뜩 빠져 있고 갈리프레이와 스카로를 한꺼번에 멸망시킨 일처럼 스케일 크고 무시무시한 일들이 더 많았다. 시코락스가 지구를 침공하려다 쫓겨간 사건은 결투로 모든 게 끝났음에도 퇴각하는 우주선을 파괴한 게 닥터의 짓으로 기록되어 있었고 행성들을 훔쳐 우주를 대청소하려던 달렉을 몰살시킨 일은 잘잘못이 뚜렷한데도 단신으로 적의 자원만을 이용하여 그 정도까지 해낼 수 있었다는 사실 자체가 제 3자 보기엔 충분히 섬뜩할만했다.  
무엇보다 그 모든 것이 철저히 익명 처리되어 있어 닥터는 ‘피고’로만 언급되었고 그가 관여한 행성, 구한 종족이나 멸절한 종족들도 전부 누가 누군지 알 수 없게 해놓았다. 우주에 대해 충분한 정보가 있는 사람이 유추하기는 어렵지 않은 수준이었지만 21세기 지구처럼 정보 부족인 행성에 이대로 보내고 판단하라고 하면 이 ‘약자들을 동정하고 모 행성을 편애하여 여러 번 구한 적도 있고 자기 고향 별을 포함해 수많은 종족과 문명을 맨손으로 파괴한 피고’를 악인은 아닐지 몰라도 너무 위험천만해서 배제해 마땅한 인물이라고 판단해버릴 게 분명했다.  
잭은 토치우드 헌장을 떠올렸다.  
“지금 당장 지구로 갑시다.”  
얼음주머니를 던지고 바로 출입 관리국을 향해 뛰기 시작했다.  
“UNIT에 알려야 해요. 이 피고가 지구의 구원자라는 걸 공문 받기 전에 알아야 한다고요.”

그러나 출입 관리국에선 기다렸던 것처럼 잭을 보자마자 지금 떠나는 것은 금지하겠다는 말부터 했다.  
“무슨 권리로!”  
“공문에서 피고와 관련자들의 이름을 삭제한 것은 객관성을 높이기 위해 필요한 조치였습니다. 함부로 그런 취지를 훼손하게 둘 수는 없습니다.”  
그림자 협약 안에서 흔히 볼 수 있는 눈송이 같은 피부색의 외계인은 인상 그대로 차갑게 잘라 말했다.  
“객관성이 아니라 조작과 왜곡이겠지!”  
“협약의 방침을 어기고 무단으로 이탈해 활동한다면 배심원단에 알려져 닥터에게 불리하게 작용할 것입니다.”  
잭은 이를 갈았다. 들키지 않을 만큼 몰래 빠져나가려면 시공간 조작기라도 있어야 할 텐데 그건 운 나쁘게 탈취당한지 오래였다.  
“진정해요, 잭.”  
마담 바스트라가 잭을 붙잡고 로비로 물러났다.  
“지구 말고도 닥터에게 은혜를 입은 행성과 종족은 많아요. 이 재판에 대해 아는 곳도 많고요. 다수결이니 아직 희망이 있어요.”  
“단순한 다수결이라면 그럴지도 모르지.”  
낯선 목소리에 잭과 바스트라가 돌아섰다.  
갈리프레이의 붉은 로브를 두른 중년의 남성이었다. 그림자처럼 둘러싼 수행원들과 그 본인에게서 뿜어져나오는 위압감이 보통 인물이 아니라는 추측을 어렵지 않게 했다.  
“닥터의 동료들인가. 타임로드 사회의 질서도 무시하고 붙어다닌 상대들이 고작 실루리안의 난민에 이런.....”  
그의 눈이 잭을 일류 호텔에 나타난 바퀴벌레라도 보는 듯한 시선으로 훑어내렸다.  
“기형체, 괴물. 멋대로 불러보시지, 높으신 양반.”  
잭이 앞질러 내뱉었다.  
“네놈들이야말로 닥터가 자기 동족이라고 인정하기 창피해야 마땅한 놈들이라는 거 잘 알고 있으니까. 닥터에게 무슨 짓을 한 거지?”  
“그가 자초했으니 그가 짊어져야 할 것이다.”  
“단순한 다수결이 아니라는 건 무슨 뜻이지?”  
잭이 이성을 잃을 경우에 대비하면서 자신도 진정시키느라 바쁜 바스트라가 묻자 그의 비웃음이 깊어졌다.  
“공문은 익명으로 전달될 것이지만 배심원단에게는 어느 행성이 유죄를 주장했고 어느 행성이 무죄를 주장했는지 전부 공개될 것이다. 물론 각 행성에 닥터가 실제로 행한 일들에 대한 자료와 함께. 닥터가 가장 오래 체류하며 가장 많은 영향을 끼친 행성에서 유죄를 주장한다면 어쩌다 딱 한 번 들러 영웅 노릇한 행성 열 곳이 무죄를 주장한들 무슨 소용이겠나?”  
이번 재판 기간 동안 그림자 협약 본부 내에서는 무기 휴대가 철저히 금지되었기 때문에 잭은 총을 빼들지 못하고 헛손질만 했다.  
“그림자 협약 본부 내에서 소란은 용납할 수 없습니다.”  
출입 관리국에서 의원 한 명이 뛰다시피 나와서는 먼저 붉은 로브의 타임로드에게 정중히 인사하고 잭과 바스트라를 잡아끌다시피 그 자리를 벗어났다. 충분히 멀어지자 의원이 잭에게 돌아섰다.  
“그는 갈리프레이의 로드 프레지던트 라실론입니다. 무례하게 행동해서 좋을 것 없어요.”  
“지금 닥터에게 ‘좋을 것’이 남아있기는 한가요?”  
잭이 라실론 앞에서의 기세 그대로 으르렁거렸다.  
“그림자 협약 내엔 닥터를 존경하는 인사들도 많이 있습니다. 그가 죽게 내버려두진 않을 거예요.”  
“그럼 어쩔 겁니까. 역시 유배인가요? 시코락스나 스카로가 좋겠군요.”  
“우리도 그가 살기를 원해요!”  
의원이 목소리를 낮춘 채 속삭이듯 외쳤다. 그리고는 주위를 둘러보더니 좀더 차분하게 말을 이었다.  
“여기는 눈과 귀가 너무 많습니다만, 우리도 닥터가 빠져나갈 틈을 만들어주기 위해 최선을 다하고 있습니다. 닥터의 타디스를 갈리프레이에 넘기지 않으려고 버티는 것만도 얼마나 힘든지 아세요?”  
“타디스가 여기 있다고요?”  
지금 이들은 건물 내에 설치된 텔레파시 통역기를 이용하고 있었다. 비교 대상이 잘못된 거긴 하지만 타디스에 비하면 느리고 자주 버벅이는 데다 문자 언어엔 통하지 않아 문서를 읽으려면 따로 번역기가 필요했다.  
“그림자 협약 관할의 다른 곳에 숨겨놓았습니다.”  
잭이 입을 다물고 물러나자 의원은 그가 충분히 진정했다고 생각했는지 안도한 표정이 되었다. 그러나 잭은 다른 생각을 하고 있었다.  
바스트라의 말대로 자신은 분노로 이성을 잃고 있었다. 그냥 지나쳐버린 의문이 너무 많았다.

 

각 행성의 답신을 기다리는 동안 잭은 바스트라의 우주선을 정비하면서 시간을 보냈다. 무장은 얼마나 가능한지, 텔레포트 기능은 얼마나 확장 가능한지에 중점을 두어서.  
“닥터를 탈옥시킬 셈이군요. 그렇죠?”  
우주선 안은 비교적 도청 등을 걱정할 필요가 없었기에 제니는 노골적으로 그렇게 물었고 잭도 노골적으로 끄덕였다.  
“닥터도 분명히 뭔가 꿍꿍이가 있어.  
타임 락을 열고 의회를 무찌른 건, 아무튼 타임로드 지배층이 그 재수없는 영감 하나 남고 싹 사라졌고 달렉들도 타임 락에 갇혔던 놈들과 살아남아 불어난 놈들 사이에 ‘조정’을 거치느라 전쟁을 포기하게 만드는 결과를 낳았지. 시간전쟁은 끝났고, 그 잘난 동족들도 멸망 안 했고. 닥터에게 좋은 결과라고 못할 것도 없어. 과정이 닥터답지 않다는 점만 빼면.  
그런데 타디스는 언제, 어떻게 그림자 협약 손에 넘어간 거지? 그 전에 왜 닥터는 의회를 쓸어버리고 바로 타디스로 도망가지 않은 거지?”  
“타디스는 갈리프레이에서 닥터와 함께 양도된 게 아닌가요?”  
“그랬다면 새삼 도로 내놓으라고 압력을 넣는 게 말이 안 되지. 그리고 난 닥터가 타디스가 있는데 불가항력으로 도망 못치고 잡혔다고는 믿을 수가 없어.”  
제니의 침묵을 동의로 받아들인 잭은 엔진을 점검하며 말을 이었다.  
“즉 닥터가 저렇게 젖은 휴지마냥 구겨져 있기는 해도 속으로는 뭔가 궁리를 해놓은 상태이든지, 아니면 정말 엄청난 음모에 말려들어 닥터조차 전의를 상실한 것이든지 둘 중 하나인데 후자는 아니야. 정말 있을 수 없어. 난 이보다 백배 천배는 끔찍한 상황에서 바로 적을 무찌를 계획을 생각해내고 일 년이 걸려 그걸 성사시켰던 사람에 대해 말하고 있는 거야.  
그리고 그의 의도가 무엇이든 여전히 유배 같은 상황을 피하게 해줄 보험은 필요할 거야.”  
“당신은 지구가 닥터를 버릴 거라고 확신하는군요. 그 익명 처리 때문에.”  
잭은 전선을 교체하던 손을 멈추었다.  
“솔직하게 말할까? 난 지금은 그게 익명이어서 다행이라고 생각해. 몰라서 그랬을 뿐 닥터를 버릴 의도는 없었다는 변명이라도 가능해지니까.  
두 분 미녀 커플도 기억해두는 게 좋아. 지구는 결코 닥터 편이 아니야.”  
출력을 확인하고 결과에 만족한 잭은 보닛을 덮었다.  
“하지만 닥터는 지구를 사랑하잖아요.”  
“그렇지. 덕분에 지구가 아직까지 남아있는 거고.”  
내부 점검을 마친 잭이 해치를 열기 직전 제니가 다시 입을 열었다.  
“닥터가 적을 두려워하지도 않고 포기를 모르는 사람이라는 건 알고 있어요. 하지만 자신이 사랑하는 것들 앞에서 얼마나 약해지는지도 봤죠.  
우주를 위해 희생적으로 싸워온 사람이, 자기가 사랑한 사람들 손에 우주의 적으로 낙인찍힐 위기에 놓였는데 전혀 낙심하지 않는다면 그게 더 이상하지 않을까요?”  
잭이 대답하기 전 해치가 바깥에서 열렸다. 마담 바스트라와 그녀를 따라온 변호사였다.  
“공문을 보낸 모든 행성에서 회신이 왔습니다. 배심원들의 회의를 거쳐 오늘 저녁 공판이 재개됩니다.  
그리고 캡틴 잭 하크니스, 닥터가 당신을 재판 전에 보고 싶다고 했습니다. 면회 신청해놨으니 같이 가시죠.”

닥터는 여전히 기운이 없어보였다. 게다가 이젠 얼굴도 눈에 띄게 수척했다.  
“본의는 아니지만 다이어트를 해버렸어. 그동안 입맛이 좀 없었거든.”  
타임로드의 터무니없는 내구력에도 불구하고 저렇게 눈에 띌 정도로 말랐다면 물 한모금인들 제대로 넘겼을까 의심스러웠다. 닥터는 힘없이 웃고 잭의 등뒤를 살폈다.  
“우리 둘뿐이에요. 변호사도 밖에서 기다리고 있어요.”  
닥터는 고개를 끄덕이고 나비넥타이를 만지작거렸다.  
“잭, 지금 내가 이런 말 해봐야 믿어지지 않겠지만 난 정말 괜찮아. 지금 상황을 장악하고 있는 것도 실은 나야.”  
잭에게 귀를 의심할 충분한 시간을 준 뒤 닥터가 말을 이었다.  
“내가 아슬아슬하게 조종중인 이 무대에서 너는 내가 생각하지 못한 변수야. 하지만 넌 언제나 그랬지. 지금도 네 도움을 받는 중이고. 고맙게 생각하고 있어.  
그래서 일이 완전히 해결되고 나면 이번에 내가 원래 도움을 구한 상대에게 그 대신으로 약속한 걸 네게도 똑같이 해줄까 해.”  
잭은 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“그, 그게 뭔데요?”  
닥터는 모니터에 얼굴을 최대한 가까이 댔다. 잭도 저도모르게 몸을 기울여 거의 입체영상과 맞닿을 정도가 되었다.  
“이번 일의 진상에 대한 설명.”  
닥터가 나직이 속삭였다.  
“내가 왜 타임 락을 열어야만 했는지.  
트랜자로어 평원에서 무슨 일이 있었는지.”


	3. Chapter 3

재개된 법정의 증인석에 앉을 때까지도 잭은 혼란을 떨쳐내지 못했다.  
희망적인 얘기를 들었다고 기뻐하기엔 너무 지금 상황과 맞지 않았다. 게다가 대화를 되짚어보니 ‘닥터가 원래 도움을 구한 상대’가 누구인지 묻는 것도 잊어버렸다.  
하기야 물었다 한들 닥터가 제대로 답해줬을 리 없긴 하지만.  
거의 될 대로 되라는 기분으로 잭은 피고석에 입장한 닥터를 바라보았다. 상황을 장악하고 있다는 말이 허세가 아니라면 지금이 그걸 증명할 때였다.  
테스르암 변호사의 최후 변론은 유창했지만 배심원단은 이미 나름의 결정을 내렸고 변호사의 말솜씨 정도에 뒤집지는 않을 태세였다. 마침내 차례가 되자 그들은 먼저 각 행성으로부터의 회신을 공개했다.  
약 60%가 무죄를 주장했다. 지구는 유죄를 주장했다.  
배심원단은 유죄를 선고했다.  
“그림자 협약의 이름으로 피고에게 종신 유배형을 선고합니다.  
피고가 더 이상 우주에 어떠한 영향도 끼쳐서는 안된다는 방침에 따라 피고는 그림자 협약 관할하의 소행성 중 하나에 유배될 것이며 정확한 좌표는 피고의 신변 보호를 위해 극비에 부쳐질 것입니다. 이 시간 후로 피고와의 모든 종류의 접촉이 전면 금지됩니다. 피고가 전달하는 모든 의도와 메시지는 무시될 것입니다.”  
마담 바스트라와 제니는 잭이 날뛰려 들면 즉시 붙잡을 채비를 했다. 그러나 잭은 움직이는 대신 닥터를 바라볼 뿐이었다.  
닥터는 고개를 젖히고 의자 등받이에 기댄 채 눈을 감고 있었다. 시코락스와 손타란과 아카탄과 우드와 온갖 종족의 대사들이 벌이는 소란 따위 자신과 아무 상관도 없다는 듯이.

 

바스트라는 법정이 파하자마자 면회를 신청했으나 판결에 따라 불가하다는 답변만 돌아왔다. 잭은 그럴 줄 알았다는 태도로 격납고에 달려갔다.  
“협약이 무슨 생각이건 닥터가 무슨 생각이건 이대로 유배되게 놔두지는 않을 겁니다.”  
재판이 끝나고 출입 제한도 풀렸으므로 잭은 바스트라와 제니, 스트랙스가 다 탄 걸 확인하고 바로 이륙했다.  
“이런 생각 하는 거 우리만이 아닐 걸요. 특히 닥터를 기어코 제 손으로 아작내야 속이 시원하겠다고 생각할 놈들. 그림자 협약이 얼마나 머리를 써서 닥터의 호송 계획을 감추었든 그놈들은 결국 닥터가 어디로 보내지는지 어느 우주선에 탔는지 눈치챌 테고, 그럼 우리도 알 수 있죠.”  
잭은 그동안 공들여 손봐두었던 도청 시스템을 활성화시켰다. 네스틴, 손타란, 시코락스, 사이버맨 등의 통신음이 뒤섞여 우주선 안을 소란스럽게 채웠다.  
“우리가 걱정해야 하는 건 이놈들을 앞질러 닥터를 탈취하는 것 뿐이에요.”  
“협약도 이런 사태를 예상 못한 건 아닐 텐데 그렇게 쉽게 들키지는......”  
-닥터를 찾았다! 전 함대는 수프림의 인도대로 진로를 변경한다!  
바스트라는 입을 다물고 엔진 가속 레버만 끝까지 당겼다. 도청기는 계속해서 소음을 쏟아내었다.  
-달렉의 천적은 말살될 것이다!

 

닥터는 호송선 깊숙이 설치된 드워프스타 합금으로 이루어진 감방에서 뒹굴고 있었다. 사실 그는 잭에게 말한 만큼 괜찮지 않았다. 무엇보다도 죽도록 심심했다.  
“아냐. 이건 이거대로 괜찮은 거야. 심심함을 느낄 여유가 생긴 거니까. 기억에 따르면 난 대체로 심심한 걸 싫어했어. 이젠 그래도 내가 많이 나다워진 거야. 그렇지?”  
감방 안엔 닥터가 스스로 켜고 끌 수 있는 램프 밖에 없었다. 닥터는 한 바퀴 돌고 램프를 노려보았다.  
“역시 안 듣고 있었지, 너? 내가 고작 암흑천지 무서워서 널 고장내지 못할 거라 생각하는구나. 아니면 내가 소닉 스크루 드라이버 없으면 너 하나 못 부수는 바보라고 생각하거나. 라실론이 내 소닉을 압수해버리긴 했지만 너 정도는 맨손으로도 부수거나 빛을 못 내게 하거나 그것도 아니면 빛 대신 웃기는 소리를 내게 만들 수 있거든?”  
닥터는 전구알을 콕콕 건드렸다.  
“그럴 수 있다고. 내가 누군지는 아직도 좀 헷갈리고 길고 진지한 논의가 필요하지만, 적어도 그 정도 할 수 있다는 건 확실해. 증명해볼까?  
아, 안 되지, 안 돼. 우주의 파괴자로 모자라 전등의 파괴자란 타이틀까지 붙이고 싶진 않아. 내겐 이미 내가 원치 않는 이름이 너무 많이 붙었어. 하지만 이런 것들도 결국 나지. 타임로드와 달렉과 라크너스와 사이버맨과 새터나인과 우는 천사와 캐리오나이트의 말살자. 달렉은 날 스승으로 모셔야 돼. 안 그래?”  
램프는 반응이 없었다. 닥터는 다시 한 번 핑그르 돌았다.  
“그래. 쓸데없이 혼잣말 좀 했다. 어쩔래? 억울하면 너도 같이 떠들어보든가. 난 지금 멍청한 자가발전 램프 상대로 떠들고 싶을 만큼 절박하거든. 그림자 협약의 인물들은 머릿속에도 뇌가 아니라 뇌의 그림자만 있는 게 분명해. 극비는 개뿔! 드워프스타 합금 감방? 내가 보통의 강화금속 감방 쯤 맨주먹으로 때려부수고 탈옥할까봐 무서운 모양이지? 암만 생각해도 그럴 수 있었던 기억은 없는데 말이지. 그래, 난 강하고 무서운 놈인지 몰라도 완력이 그 정도였던 적은 없어. 내 별명이 다가오는 폭풍이라고 해서 진짜 집이나 얼룩소를 번쩍 들어서 내던진 적은 없다고!......어, 너 [트위스터] 안 봤냐? 괜찮아. 재미 없었거든.  
아무튼 내가 하고 싶은 말이 뭐냐면, 이 합금의 주원료인 드워프스타 스톤은 왜성의 중력장과 힘겨루기 하기가 워낙 힘들어서 한 방에 제대로 광맥을 찍지 못하면 채굴업자의 손해가 막심하단 말이지. 그래서 순도높은 드워프스타 스톤을 원격 감지하는 기술은 이미 이 시기의 우주에도 알려져 있어. 그러니 누구든 그쪽 업계에 연줄이나 협박할 무력이 있고 날 여기다 가둘 거라고 예상할 머리가 있다면......”  
갑자기 감방 바닥이 기울어지는 바람에 닥터는 램프와 함께 미끄러져 구석에 처박혔다.  
“.....그래. 이렇게 진짜 호송선을 금방 찾아내서 우주선 째로 감방을 뒤흔들 수 있단 말이지. 아마 바깥은 벌써 한참 전부터 시끄러웠을 거야. 이게 방음도 끝내주게 잘 되거든.”  
다음 순간 닥터와 램프는 감방의 반대쪽 구석까지 미끄러졌다.  
“아무래도 내 적은 여기 바닥이 너무 지저분해서 좀 닦아야 된다는 것도 감지한 모양이지? 어- 그래. 별로 안 웃겼어.”  
다시 한 번 대각선으로 미끄러지는데 완전히 똑같은 검은 색 사면 벽 중 하나에 빛줄기가 그어졌다. 감방 문이 열리고 호송선 승무원의 창백한 얼굴이 나타났다.  
“닥터, 괜찮습니까?”  
“아, 난 멀쩡해요. 지금은 내 친구 램프와 함께 바닥 청소중일 뿐이고요. 하지만 여러분은 아닌 거죠? 그래서 달렉인가요, 사이버맨인가요?”  
열린 감방 문 틈으로 폭음이 밀려들어왔다. 승무원이 더듬거리며 외쳤다.  
“당신을 저들 요구대로 내주려는 게 아닙니다! 다만 우리 힘으로는 한계입니다. 방어벽은 파괴되었고 스텔스 기능은 안 듣는 모양이고......”  
“그러니 잡아갈 땐 언제고 좀 도와달라?”  
닥터는 램프를 옆구리에 끼고 일어났다.  
“물론 도와드리죠. 안 그럴 수 있겠어요? 놈들이 이 우주선을 접수하면 내가 제일 먼저 죽은 목숨인데. 조종실은 어딥니까?”  
“따라오세요!”  
두 사람은 흔들리는 우주선 안에서 간신히 중심을 잡고 뛰었다. 닥터의 감방이 실려 있던 화물칸에서 조종실까지는 거리가 좀 있었다.  
“달렉이 어떻게 알아냈는지 모르겠습니다. 가짜 호송선도 여럿 띄웠고 스텔스 기능도 최신인데, 승무원들 중에도 의심가는.....”  
다시 한 번 선체가 크게 뒤흔들리며 엄청난 굉음이 울려퍼졌다. 시끄러운 사이렌이 이어지자 승무원은 바닥에 나뒹굴며 외쳤다.  
“늦었어요! 이건 외벽 파손 경보입니다.”  
“이 우주선이라고 확신하면서도 굳이 우주선을 통째로 날리지 않는 건 내 시체를 꼭 확인하겠다는 거겠지.”  
램프를 지팡이처럼 잡고 버티며 닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
-닥터는 어디 있나, 상황을 보고하라!  
승무원의 무전기가 켜지고 다급한 목소리가 터져나왔다. 그 배경의 소음이 커지는 듯 싶더니 닥터에게 익숙한 소리가 대신 들려왔다.  
-말살하라!  
-닥터를 찾아서 말살하라!  
닥터는 무전기를 낚아채 마이크에 대고 큰 소리로 말했다.  
“닥터는 최후의 발악을 위해 비상 조종실로 간다. 어디 따라와 보시지.”  
그리고는 무전기를 끄고 승무원에게 돌려주며 나지막이 속삭였다.  
“달렉이 하는 짓이니 탈출용 구명정 따위 전부 격추될 겁니다. 산소 탱크 갖고 될 수 있는 한 전부 저 감방 안으로 피해요. 문 닫기 전에 그림자 협약에 감방 찾으라고 연락하는 거 잊지 말고.”  
“당신은 어쩌고요?”  
닥터는 이미 복도를 달리고 있었다.  
“사람들한테 이리 피하도록 알리고 달렉들의 주의를 나한테 모아서 한 명이라도 더 살려야죠. 그게 닥터가 하는 짓이니까요.”

 

소행성에서 제각기 다른 시간에 다른 규모로 출항한 선단 중 하나에 달렉의 대함대가 벌떼같이 모여들면서 닥터의 호송선이 어느 것인지는 만천하에 드러나 버렸다. 그러나 사이버맨이든 시코락스든 감히 달렉과 경쟁할 용기는 없는지 멀찍이서 구경만 할 뿐이었다.  
그 틈으로 소형 쾌속정 한 대가 파고들었다.  
“여러분은 여기서 기다려요. 닥터는 내가 데리고 나올 테니.”  
잭은 최대한 무장하고 우주복을 입은 뒤 호송선 외벽에 달렉이 낸 구멍 중 하나를 통해 뛰어들었다. 비상 안전 시스템에 따라 밀폐된 문 중 하나를 억지로 열고 들어간 다음 무거운 우주복은 벗어놓고 닥터 몫으로 가져온 우주복도 그 옆에 놓고 뛰기 시작했다.  
“닥터!”

“정탐선을 준비해라!”  
달렉에 의해 반파된 호송선은 갈리프레이 사령선의 모니터에도 비치고 있었다. 라실론은 홀을 들어 모니터를 가리켰다.  
“정탐용 타디스를 전부 저 안으로 텔레포트시켜라. 닥터를 찾아라.  
어떤 대가를 치러서라도 그를 살려서 데려와야 한다.”

 

비상 통신의 보안성은 충분히 높아서 남은 승무원 전부에게 닥터용 감방으로 피신하라는 메시지는 달렉에게까지 들키지 않을 수 있었다. 달렉의 1차 목표는 닥터였기에 공개 회선으로 한 교란이 쉽게 먹혀든 덕이기도 했다.  
포위되기 직전이라고 판단되면 그 자리를 벗어나 다른 방송 허브를 찾기 몇 차례, 이 정도면 아직까지 살아있는 승무원들은 전부 메시지를 듣고 피신했을 거라고 판단되자 닥터는 벽에 기대 주저앉았다.  
“그래. 난 어쩌면 소닉 없으면 무능해지는 바보가 맞는지도 모르겠다. 이 정도 보안의 문을 따는 게 힘들어서 널 소닉으로 만들다니.”  
닥터는 여기까지 오는 동안 계속 들고 있었던 램프를 다시 집어들었다. 전구는 그대로였지만 내부 회로는 완전히 개조되어 있었다.  
“램프로 태어나 소닉 지팡이로 생을 마치다. 그래도 우리 좋은 콤비였어. 그렇지?”  
복도에서 들려오는 폭음에 닥터는 램프였던 소닉 단자를 들어 카메라를 체크했다. 여기가 구조상 막다른 길이 된다는 건 들어오기 전에 이미 알고 있었지만 어쩔 수 없었다.  
“이제 금방이야. 내 오랜, 아주 오랜 적이 날 데리러 올 거야.”  
닥터는 소닉 단자를 의지해 텔레파시 감각을 넓혔다.  
“너무 오래 적이었어. 없애 버리자고 생각한 적도 많았지. 사실은 이해하고 상황을 개선해보려고 한 때보다 이번에야말로 없애버리자고 한 때가 훨씬 많아.”  
텔레파시 영역 안에 타임로드들이 감지되기 시작했다. 그들은 아직 멀지만 이미 지금 숨어있는 비상 제어실로 통하는 보안 격벽은 차례차례 뚫리고 있었다.  
“그런데 웃기는 건 말이지, 적이라고 해도 이 정도로 오래 서로 상대만 쳐다보고 살면 상대가 무슨 생각을 하는지 뭘 보고 움직이는지 굳이 힘들게 머리 굴릴 필요가 없어진다는 거지. 그건 일종의 친밀감 같은 거야. 한참 이를 갈고 싸울 때는 그런 게 소름끼치게 느껴지기도 하지만 때로는......”  
닥터는 소닉 단자를 문을 향해 겨누었다. 문이 열리고 달렉 하나가 모습을 드러내었다.

 

호송선은 완전히 파괴되고 드워프스타 합금 감방만이 무사히 생존자들을 보호한 채 그림자 협약의 주둔 소대에 발견되었다.  
생존자의 존재 자체가 기적이라고 할 만한 상황에서 닥터는 발견되지 않았다. 승무원들을 한 명이라도 더 살리려고 애쓴 끝에 혼자 남아버렸다는 것이 모두의 증언이었다.  
달렉은 닥터를 죽였다고 발표하지 않았지만 어차피 달렉의 주장은 아무도 곧이듣지 않았다. 그림자 협약은 닥터가 달렉에 의해 피살된 것으로 단정했다.  
따라서 캡틴 잭 하크니스와 마담 바스트라가 요구한 항소심은 사후 신원의 형식을 따르게 되었다.  
달렉에게 몇 번 죽고 진공에도 노출되어가며 싸웠지만 정작 닥터의 그림자도 잡지 못했다는 사실이 잭에게 어떻게 작용할지 바스트라와 제니는 걱정할 수밖에 없었다.  
적어도 겉으로는 멀쩡해보였다. 지구로 직접 찾아가 유닛으로부터 닥터를 변호하는 탄원서를 받아오기도 하고 테스르암 변호사와도 꾸준히 연락을 지속했다. 멀쩡하지 않다는 것은 닥터가 죽었다는 말을 ‘너 나랑 둘 중 하나 죽을 때까지 피터지게 싸워보자’로 번역해 듣는 것을 보면 알 수 있었지만 그 이상 사고를 치진 않았다. 바스트라 역시 닥터가 정말 죽었다고 믿지는 않았기 때문에 잭을 비교적 편하게 대할 수 있었다.  
그렇게 일 년이 흘렀다.

그날도 두 사람은 그림자 협약의 관할하에 있는 스테이션의 라운지에 마주앉아 있었다. 잭은 심지어 그림자 협약에 당장 용건이 없을 때에도 그 관할구역에서 만나기를 고집했다. 그 중 어느 지점에서 만날지만 매번 바꿔가면서.  
“갈리프레이가 아직도 압력을 넣고 있어요.”  
바스트라가 먼저 그동안 있었던 일들을 설명했다.  
“그들도 닥터가 어딘가에 살아있다고 믿는 게 분명해요. 이미 그림자 협약은 사후 사면 쪽으로 기울었는데, 다른 적대 세력들까지도 더는 문제삼지 않는데 갈리프레이 혼자 꾸준히 애쓰고 있어요.”  
“나는 미행도 당하고 있죠.”  
잭이 어깨를 으쓱 했다.  
“나도 그래요. 그래서 항상 이런 곳에서 보자는 건가요?”  
잭은 주위를 둘러보고 주머니에 꽂아뒀던 신문을 꺼냈다.  
“사실 난 타디스를 찾고 있었어요.  
닥터를 찾을 단서가 될지도 모르고 아니라고 해도 그건 우리 손에 있어야 해요. 그림자 협약이나 갈리프레이 손에 닥터의 타디스를 넘겨줄 수는 없다고요.”  
바스트라는 신문으로 눈을 돌렸다.  
“이건 나메스트 행성의 신문이군요.  
그러고보니 요즘 이 행성 사람들이 그림자 협약 관할구역에서 많이 보이더군요. 그 알비노나 주둔이 아닌 지구인과 거의 똑같이 생긴 사람들이요.”  
“예. 나도 많이 봤어요. 테스르암의 고향이기도 하죠. 아무튼 중요한 게 뭐냐면.”  
잭의 목소리가 흥분으로 떨렸다.  
“지금 내 눈에 이게 영어 알파벳으로 보인다는 거예요. 번역기도 없이!  
타디스는 바로 이 스테이션에 있어요!”  
바스트라의 눈도 흥분으로 빛났다.  
“그런 방법이 있었군요!”  
누가 들을세라 주위를 살피면서도 두 사람은 오랜만에 기쁘게 웃었다. 제니는 믿음직한 호위였고 지금도 사주경계중이었다.  
“그럼 작전을 짜 볼까요?”  
잭은 신문을 테이블에 내려놓고 1면 한쪽의 이름을 가리켰다.  
“변호사 친구는 끌어들이지 말죠. 꼭 의심하려는 건 아니지만......아, 이 친구 그동안 자기네 별에서 정계에 입문했더라고요. 한창 출세가도를 달리는 중인데 이런.......”  
잭의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“잭?”  
바스트라의 목소리가 들리지도 않는 것처럼 잭은 꼼짝도 못했다. 얼굴이 창백해지다 못해 거의 노래지고 있었다.  
“잭. 왜 그래요?”  
잭은 자신이 짚은 이름을 노려보고 있었다. 어느새 신문 1면을 장식할 정도가 된, 영어 알파벳으로 읽는 것은 처음인 닥터의 변호사 이름을.  
[Yan A. Tesram]

 

비록 패소했을망정 갈리프레이의 위협에 맞서 닥터를 변호했다는 사실은 그 자체로 테스르암이란 이름을 유명하게 해주었다. 천여 명의 승객을 실은 비공정이 테러리스트에 의해 왕궁으로 돌진하던 것을 우연히 거기 타고 있던 닥터가 막은 지 채 5년도 지나지 않은 행성에서 그런 사람이 야심을 품고 정계로 나가는 것은 너무 당연해서 의문을 품는 쪽이 이상할 정도였다.  
정계에 오래 몸담아온 뼈대있는 가문 출신이 아니라는 점만 빼면 정치가로서 성공할 자질도 전부 갖추었다는 게 그를 가까이서 관찰한 이들의 평이었다. 심지어 쾌속 출세에 비례해 생겨난 정적들까지도 그런 사실을 진심으로 부정하지는 못했다.  
이제 겨우 30대 초반이니 보통 이럴 땐 결혼으로 부족을 메우는 게 자연스런 수순일 텐데 아직까지도 테스르암은 독신이었다. 그에게 딸을 주겠다는 실력자나 흥미를 갖는 아가씨가 없어서는 결코 아니라는 점이 잠시 가십 기자들의 눈길을 끌기는 했지만 달리 숨겨둔 정부가 있다든가 하는 낌새도 없어 그저 서두르지 않고 느긋하게 골라보는 중이라고 다들 생각하게 되었다.  
그는 이 행성에 스스로 보기에도 흡족할 만큼 잘 적응하고 있었다.  
기술 발달 정도에 비해 지나치게 고풍스럽고 보수적인 문화와 관습도 싫지 않았다. 그는 기득권층에 속해있었고 전통적인 풍습일수록 상류층을 떠받들어주는 건 어디나 비슷했다.  
그날은 회의다 기자회견이다 만찬이다 무도회다 하는 온갖 행사들이 국경일이라는 미명하에 풀코스로 들어간 바람에 밤늦게 서야 자택으로 돌아가는 차에 몸을 실을 수 있었다.  
어느새 집에 돌아간다는 일이 남들에게처럼 자신에게도 익숙함과 편안함을 내포게 된 것을 깨닫고 혼자 쓴웃음을 지었다. 일 년이나 이렇게 살고 나니 결국에는 이게 일상이 되어버린 것이다. 집에서 ‘그’가 자신을 기다린다는 사실이.  
오래된 소귀족 출신이라는 위장에 걸맞는 고풍스럽고 독신에 어울리지 않게 큰 저택에 들어섰다. 언제나처럼 깔끔한 현관에 들어서자 집사가 단장과 모자와 장갑을 받아들며 인사했다.  
“너 아까 TV 나오는 거 봤는데 눈 밑에 다크서클 티나더라, Master.”  
마스터는 눈가를 문질렀다.  
“그래. 네 주인님 그 정도로 피곤하시다. 차나 갖다 줘.”  
“오늘 정도는 그냥 자지 그래?”  
마스터가 노려보자 그는 어깨만 으쓱 하고 돌아섰다.  
“규칙이 뭐였지, 닥터?”  
“무언복종. 서재 난방 틀어놓고 차 가지고 갈 테니 기다리고 있어.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 맷닥은 미친놈입니다. 그래서 좋아합니다.


	4. Chapter 4

실내복으로 갈아입고 마스터가 서재로 들어갔을 때 닥터는 이미 차와 과자를 준비해놓고 맞은편 소파에 앉아 테이블에 두 발을 올려놓고 있었다. 마스터는 그 앞에 서서 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“발 내려.”  
“어차피 내가 닦는데.”  
닥터는 발을 내리고 일어나 차를 따랐다. 그 앞에 앉으며 마스터는 과자 접시를 내려다보았다. 늘 내오던 마스터의 취향에 맞는 예쁜 접시에 곱게 담겨있는 수제 쿠키. 그리고 그 위에 떡하니 얹혀있는 제이미 다저 한 상자.  
“그건 싫으면 안 먹어도 돼. 내가 다 먹을 거니까.”  
“......눈물겨운 배려 고맙다.”  
하루의 피로가 도로 밀려오는 걸 느끼며 마스터는 찻잔을 입에 갖다댔다. 닥터가 차는 잘 끓여서 불행 중 다행이었다.  
닥터는 제이미 다저를 한 개 입에 물고 소파에 모로 앉아 이젠 팔걸이에 두 다리를 걸쳤다. 똑바로 앉으라고 명령해볼까 하는 유혹이 들었지만 마스터는 그냥 넘어가기로 했다. 어쨌든 그도 이런 날은 빨리 자고 싶었다.  
“빨리 시작해. 그래서 조난 신호 따라갔더니 타임로드는 못 만나고 웬 미친년이 널 물어댄 그 곳에서 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”  
어딘가 또 살아있는 타임로드가 있을지도 모르는 이야기라니 마스터도 궁금할 수밖에 없었다. 그래봤자 무슨 속사정이 있었건 분명 조난 신호가 너무 늦었다든지 해서 뒷북을 친 데 불과할 거라고 생각할 수밖에 없었지만. 아니었다면, 단 한 명이라도 숨이 붙어있었다면 닥터는 어떤 대가를 치러서라도 구해내고야 말았을 테니.  
쓰레기장 별에서 만난 쓰레기 같은 사람들을 묘사하는데 닥터가 쓸데없이 공을 들이지만 않았어도 이야기를 이렇게 오래 끌지 않았을 것이다.  
“음, 그 행성은 행성 자체가 하나의 의식체였고 내게 환영사 비스무리한 말을 했다는 데까지 얘기했지?”  
“그래. 우드의 통역기를 고쳐줬을 때 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지도.”  
사실은 속사정 쪽도 대충 짐작이 갔다. 그 별이 흑막이었던 거다. 그 섬뜩한 아우성의 주인공들은 별의 음모로 이미 다 죽었을 테고 닥터가 할 수 있었던 일은 잘해야 그 별이 ‘더는 그러지 못하게’ 모종의 조치를 취하는 것 뿐이었을 것이다. 결과적으로 복수가 될망정 닥터의 본의는 결코 복수만이 아니었을 것이다.  
“그래서, 예감은 이미 불길할 대로 불길했지만 어쨌든 찾아보기로 했어. 그런데 에이미가 날 불러세웠지. 내가 한 짓이 있는데 동족들을 만나도 괜찮은 거냐고.”  
마스터는 찻잔을 입에 대려다가 떼었다.  
“시간 대전쟁에 대해 말했어? 네가 한 역할도?”  
“응. 언제였더라, 베네치아에서 새터나인의 최후를 보고 얼마쯤 뒤였을 거야.”  
“들키거나 한 게 아니라, 묻지도 않은 것까지 너에 대해 전부 털어놓은 거로군. 그 잘난 폰드에게.”  
“그래.”  
닥터는 마스터를 향해 눈을 치떴다. 마치 지금 불쾌한 건 자기라는 듯이.  
마스터는 이를 앙다물었다. 리즈 10세와 미래의 영국인들이 얼마만한 개새끼들인지에 대해 듣다 에이미 폰드를 두고 ‘결국 똑같이 이기적인 키스 배달부 계집’이라고 한 마디 한 순간 닥터는 규칙이고 뭐고 마스터의 멱살을 쥐었고 밤새 서로 언성을 높인 끝에 폭력 사태로 발전하기 직전 한숨도 못자고 아침도 못먹고 출근했다. 보좌관과 직원들이 겁에 질려 눈치보면서도 던지는 호기심어린 눈빛은 또 다른 불쾌한 덤이었다. 뿐이랴, 분하게도 아직은 마스터 쪽에서 비위 맞춰줘야 하는 영감들까지 있었다.  
규칙을 어긴 벌은 혹독하게 줄 수 있었지만 묵묵히 잘못했다고 하면서도 닥터는 끝내 싸늘한 눈빛을 거두지 않았고 결과적으로 에이미와 로리 폰드들에 대해 함부로 말하지 못하게 된 건 마스터였다.  
“계속해. 그래서 넌 뭐라고 했는데?”  
닥터는 잠시 주저했다.  
“소닉 스크루 드라이버를 타디스에 놓고왔으니 좀 갖다달라고 했어. 로리와 함께. 그래서 그 둘을 돌려보냈고, 도착해서는 타디스에 없는데 어찌 된 일이냐고 전화 왔을 때 소닉으로 타디스를 잠가버렸지.”  
얼간이, 멍청이, 눈치코치 없는 바보, 2층 석탑.....그 일생에 도움 안 되는 폰드들에 대한 온갖 평가가 머릿속에 맴돌았다. 그러나 입 밖에 낼 수는 없었다.  
“네놈이 죽으러 가는 줄도 몰랐던 거군. 어떻게 그만큼 찰싹 붙어다녔으면서 제 목숨 내던지는 게 네놈의 취미이자 특기라는 걸 모를 수 있지?”  
“꼭 죽으려던 건 아니었어.”  
폰드들을 감쌀 때와는 비교도 안 되게 기세를 죽인 채 닥터가 항의했다.  
“후회하고 있었던 거야?”  
“아니.”  
닥터는 세 개째 제이미 다저를 삼키고 천장을 바라보았다.  
“후회한 적은 없어. 단 한 번도.”  
“지금도? 타임 락이 열렸지만 전쟁은 멎은 지금까지도?”  
“지금까지도.”  
거짓말이나 그냥 뻗대는 소리는 아니었다. 그 정도는 알 수 있었다.  
“.......얘기 계속해.”  
끝났으니까 됐다. 라고 속편히 넘어갈 수준이 아니라는 건 마스터도 알고 있었다. 타임 락의 개방은 두 문명 뿐 아니라 그들이 뿌린 피와 비극도 되돌렸다. 전쟁이 멎었다기보다는 각자 내분중이라 서로 싸울 여력이 없는 데 불과했다.  
닥터가 라실론을 없애지 못한 걸 알았을 때는 닥터의 멱살이라도 쥐고 싶었다.  
그러지 못한 건 멱살 쥐고 싶은 일이 너무 많아서 도리어 진이 빠진 탓이었다. 달렉의 데스레이 말고도 이것저것 주머니에 쑤셔넣은 채 타디스를 뛰쳐나가던 그때, 마스터가 따라나가려 하자 닥터는 그를 발로 차서(!) 도로 타디스에 밀어넣고 강제로 응급 프로그램 1을 가동시켰다. 콘솔은 잠기고, 때려줄 수도 없는 음성 인터페이스 영상은 우주 제일로 황당한 거래를 제안해왔다.

-지금쯤 다 표현하기도 힘들 만큼 화가 났으리란 것 알아, 마스터.  
미안하지만 이건 우주가 뒤집어지는 걸 막기 위한 일이야. 우주의 운명과 타임로드의 운명이 나한테 달려있고, 그 때문에 살아남아야 했어.  
시간이 없으니 뭘 해야 하는지 말해줄게. 타디스는 그림자 협약 중앙 본부에 도착할 거야. 날 돕고 싶다면 거기서 날 고소해줘. 갈리프레이에서 재판받지 않도록. 그거면 돼. 그 이후론 내 목숨은 내가 보호할 수 있으니까. 그렇게만 해준다면 대신 왜 이런 미친 짓을 하는지 전부 설명해줄게. 내 이름을 너한테 말해줄 거야. 다시 내 이름으로부터 도망치는데 성공하기만 하면 꼭.  
싫다면, 간단해. 응급 프로그램 1은 목적지에 도착하면 자동으로 해제돼. 그림자 협약에 도착하는 즉시 잠금해제된 타디스로 어디든 가고싶은 대로 갈 수 있어.  
네가 꼭 돕지 않아도 살 방도가 아주 없는 것도 아니고, 갑자기 납치당해서 부려먹힌 대신 타디스를 물려받았다고 하면 너도 그렇게 손해본 기분은 아닐 거라고 믿어.  
어느 쪽을 택하든 네 자유고 난 아무 유감도 없어. 운이 좋으면 또 볼 수 있겠지. 안녕.

그때를 생각하고 마스터는 다시 이를 갈았다. ‘네가 꼭 돕지 않아도 살 방도가 아주 없는 것도 아니고’? 영문도 모르고 놀아났는데 타디스 받았으니 만족하라고?  
이 역시 닥터의 도발이라는 생각을 지울 수 없었음에도 결국 고소하는 이상의 일을 하기로 했다. 나메스트 행성에 정착할 때 고른 직업이 변호사였기에 자기가 고소해놓고 닥터의 변호를 맡아버리는 건 조금도 어렵지 않았다. 그러나 그림자 협약에 자신의 정체를 감추느라 타디스는 얼렁뚱땅 뺏겨버리고, 겨우 갈리프레이에서 넘겨받은 닥터는 시체 같은 표정으로 허공만 바라보며 묻는 말에 대답도 제대로 못하고......  
“듣고 있어?”  
마스터는 정신을 차렸다. 닥터가 자세를 고치며 마스터를 노려보고 있었다.  
“어, 그래. 듣고 있었어. 그러니까 네가 찾은 건 살아있는 타임로드가 아니고 끔찍한 텔레파시 큐브들이었다는 거잖아. 그 누더기 인간들은 타임로드들의 시체로 기운 거였고. 그래서 어쨌냐? 그것들을 다시 조각조각 내주는 건 네 방식이 아니지만 달리 뭐든 했겠지?”  
“내 맘 바뀌기 전에 도망치라고 위협해서 쫓아버렸어. 그들은 어차피 ‘집’의 장난감에 불과한 이들이었으니까.”  
“복수는 그렇다쳐도 벌을 줘야겠다는 생각도 들지 않았어? 그놈들을 족쳐 뭔가 더 알아내자는 생각도?”  
“시간낭비였을 거야. 뭣보다 그때 난 이미 너무 화가 나 있었어. 일단 손을 대면 무슨 짓을 했을지 모르고, 분명 그들에게 너무 잔인할 뿐 아니라 내게도 해로운 결과가 되었을 거야. 네가 납득하기 쉬운 것부터 말하자면 그놈들 붙들고 있다 정작 ‘집’이 나도 해치려고 꾸미는 음모에 대처 못한다든가.”  
마스터는 고개를 끄덕여주었다. 애초 열 번째 재생성 이후 있었던 일들에 대해 낱낱이 설명하라고 명령했던 건 닥터의 방식에 태클을 걸기 위해서가 아니었다.  
처음 폰드의 정원에 추락해서는 어린애 앞에서 해주는 음식마다 뱉고 던지고 커스터드 크림과 피쉬핑거만 동냈다는 대목에서 마스터는 감방에서 마침내 입을 뗀 닥터가 처음으로 요구한 것이 그 두 가지였음을 기억하고 온 힘을 다해 비웃어주었다. 그때 닥터는 아무 대꾸도 하지 못했다.  
그리고 아트렉시의 우주선 앞에서 닥터임을 밝히는 부분에서 마스터는 자신이 제대로 짚었음을 확신했다. 닥터는 지금 정체성의 혼란에 빠졌고 이름으로부터 도망한다는 건 본래의 정체성을 되찾는 것을 뜻했다.  
타임로드들에게 부모가 지어주는 이름은 그냥 아명에 불과했다. 진짜 이름은 크면서 스스로 붙이기도 했고 주위에서 붙여준 별명이 그대로 이름이 되기도 했다.  
정신병학 야외 수업 때 세타 시그마가 닥터라는 이름을 고르자 교수는 치유자가 되고싶다는 의도는 좋지만 만나는 사람마다 ‘닥터 누구?’라고 묻게 될 거라고 지적했다. 세타는 웃기만 했고 코세이는 그 역시 세타의 짓궂은 의도라는 확신 아래 그것도 눈치 못 채는 교수와 동기들을 비웃었다. 세타의 머릿속에 대체 뭐가 들었는지 그나마 가장 잘 아는 사람은 언제나 코세이였다.  
이제 마스터는 엿 같은 기분으로 자신 역시 틀렸음을 인정했다. 그건 놀리려는 의도가 아니라 ‘닥터’역시 진짜 이름이 아님을 자신과 남들에게 암시하려는 의도였다. 그런 암시조차 없다면 ‘존 스미스’보다 나을 것도 없는 가명에 불과하게 될 것이므로.  
지금 닥터는 자신의 지난날을 설명하면서 자신의 행동에 대해 변호할 수 있었다.  
그 잘난 폰드의 문제가 시작이긴 했지만 마스터의 태클에 반론할 수 있었고 시키는 대로 하면서도 시시콜콜 제멋대로 굴기 시작했다.  
닥터가 약속한 때가 다가오고 있었다. 모든 것을 설명해주고 각자의 갈 길을 가기로 한 때가.

 

전날 그렇게 바빴던 대신으로 다음날은 비교적 한가했다. 느긋하게 일어난 마스터는 서재에서 신문을 읽고 있었고 닥터는 저택의 보안 설비를 모바일 앱과 소닉 스크루 드라이버로 점검하고 있었다.  
“오늘은 외출 안 한댔지. 점심 뭐 먹을래?”  
“아무거나. 커스터드와 피시 앤 칩스와 요크셔 푸딩과 수플레와 바나나는 빼고.”  
소닉 스크루 드라이버 소리가 멎었다.  
“......그게 어떤 점에서 아무거나야? 그리고 커스터드 파이는 너 저번에 잘 먹었잖아?”  
혼자 먹었을 때는 그랬었다. 그 뒤 모처럼 닥터와 마주앉아 먹는데 닥터가 그놈의 폰드들 회상하는 게 뻔한 얼굴로 계속 아련한 눈을 하기 전까지는 확실히.  
대꾸가 없자 닥터는 어린애처럼 입을 비죽 내밀더니 하던 일로 주의를 돌렸다.  
“단 건 전부 안 된다던가 하는 건 아니지?”  
“아니야.”  
잠시 서재 안엔 소닉 스크루 드라이버 삑삑대는 소리만 맴돌았다. 시끄러우니 딴 데 가서 하든지 딴 일 하라고 말하려는 찰나 노크 소리가 들리고 시종 하나가 고개를 내밀었다.  
“실례합니다. 스미스 씨?”  
“응? 나?”  
마스터는 신문에 집중한 척했다. 고용한 지 얼마 안 된 아직 소년 티 못 벗은 시종은 긴장한 얼굴로 닥터와 마스터를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 닥터가 일어나 문가로 다가갔다.  
이 집의 하인들은 대체로 마스터를 두려워하고 닥터를 편하게 따랐다. 가끔 닥터와 하인들이 대화할 때 마스터가 갑자기 끼어들면 하인들은 판이한 타입의 두 윗사람 사이에서 괜히 당황할 수밖에 없는데다 닥터가 남들 보는 앞에선 진짜 평범한 집사처럼 마스터에게 깍듯이 굴었기 때문에 닥터와 하인들의 대화를 방해하는 건 마스터의 심술궂은 취미였다. 그래서 닥터는 이럴 때 최대한 빨리 하인과 함께 자리를 뜨곤 했다.  
“왜, 무슨 일인데?”  
마스터가 신문에서 고개도 들지 않고 묻자 시종의 얼굴은 하얘지고 닥터는 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
너무 빨리 끼어든 감은 있지만 닥터가 이대로 애 데리고 복도로 도망가게 둘 생각은 없었다. 마스터는 뻔뻔하게 고개를 들고 얼어 있는 시종을 훑어보았다.  
“주인님은 몰라도 되는 두 사람만의 비밀인가?”  
“아, 아닙니다! 그저 벽에 금이 가서, 수리를 해야 할 것 같아 스미스 씨한테 말하려던 것뿐입니다!”  
불쌍한 시종은 자기가 벽을 때려부수기라도 한 것 같은 표정이었다. 닥터는 그 어깨를 가볍게 두드려주었다.  
“알았어. 어디니? 좀 보자.  
아, 참. 마스터. 그럼 점심은 애플파이로 되겠습니까?”  
“아니, 잠깐만. 생각 좀 해보고.”  
이건 시간 끌 여지를 준 네 쪽이 실수한 거야. 막 애를 밀다시피 나가려던 닥터의 발이 붙잡힌 것처럼 멈춰서는 걸 보고 마스터는 웃었다.  
“뭐가 좋을까.....그래, 차가운 게 좋겠어. 차갑고 간단히 먹을 수 있는 거.”  
애플파이도 충분히 그 조건에 들어간다고 지적하는 대신 닥터는 조용히 기다렸다. 시종은 일단 자신이 화제에서 벗어난 데 대해 안도하면서도 초조하게 두 사람의 눈치를 살폈다.  
“......그래. 그냥 애플파이가 좋겠다.”  
“분부대로.”  
마침내 닥터는 시종을 데리고 그 자리를 벗어날 수 있었다.  
“자, 어디에 금이 간 거야?”  
“식기실 앞 복도입니다.”  
발소리가 나도록 휘적휘적 빠르게 걷는 닥터를 졸졸 따라가면서 시종은 안정을 찾으려고 애썼다. 별 것 아닌 짧은 시비였을 뿐인데 자신은 이 정도로 겁을 먹었고, 늘 아이처럼 웃는 스미스 씨가 심각한 얼굴을 했고, 지금은 또 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 평소 태도로 돌아와 있었다. 귀족의 저택에선 조용히 눈에 안 띄게 처신하는 것이 하인들의 당연한 예법인데 이 젊은 집사의 태도는 언제나 주인, 아니 귀빈 같았다.  
“저, 스미스 씨는 주인님이 무섭지 않으세요?”  
“응? 무서운데 왜?”  
식기실 앞에 도착하면서 닥터는 시종에게 웃어보였다.  
“다음엔 이런 건 하인들끼리 있을 때 말해. 당장 집이 무너지거나 하지 않는 한은......”  
벽을 따라 가로로 죽 나있는 틈을 보고 닥터는 멈칫했다.  
“이거 언제 발견했지?”  
“방금 전에요.”  
“여긴 나한테 맡기고 넌 네 할 일 하렴. 내가 사실은 땜질 전문 면허가 있거든.”  
“.......예?”  
“가라고. 너 시키기 전에.”  
시종은 후다닥 물러가버렸다. 그러고도 잠시 더 아무도 복도에 나타나지 않는 걸 확인하고 닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버로 금을 스캔하기 시작했다.  
“안 돼. 이번엔 또 뭐가 문제야? 한 일 년 잠잠했잖아? 내가 조용히 사는데 뭐 불만있어? 이번엔 뭐가 폭발할 예정이야? 타디스는......”  
닥터는 입을 다물고 식기실에 들어가 적당한 컵을 찾아다 벽에 붙이고 귀를 기울였다.  
조용했다. 죄수가 탈옥했다는 소리도 없었고 대기의 느낌도 평범했다.  
한 번 더 주위를 둘러보고는 전에 했던 것처럼 틈을 크게 벌려 뒤집었다. 순간적으로 드러난 균열 저편은 불빛 한 점 없이 어두웠다. 금은 무사히 사라졌지만 원인을 파악할 단서는 아무 것도 없었다.  
이 일을 마스터에게 숨겨야 할지에 대해선 고민할 여지가 없었다. 그도 뛰어난 타임로드고 자기가 사는 집에 시공간의 균열이 생겼다 사라졌는데 아무 것도 못 느꼈을 리는 없었다.  
“무언복종이라......”  
닥터는 쓴웃음을 지으며 서재로 발걸음을 돌렸다.

 

“부인 말이 옳았어요. 내가 분노로 이성을 잃은 나머지 눈앞에 최악의 적이 있는 줄도 몰랐어.”  
그 어느 때보다도 분노로 이성을 잃은 몰골을 한 주제에 그렇게 말하고 잭은 손 닿는 모든 정보원을 통해 테스르암에 대해 조사하기 시작했다.  
“그런 단순한 아나그램도 눈치 못 채다니, YANA Master를 뒤섞은 것뿐이었는데. 그놈 자식, 대놓고 우릴 놀려먹고 있었어!”  
“갈리프레이 출신의 그 유명한 악당 얘기라면 시간 전쟁 전에 죽은 것 아니었나요?”  
간신히 틈을 노려 바스트라가 쭉 궁금하던 것을 물었다.  
“그 망할 타임로드 의회가 되살려냈고 전쟁중에 달아나서 타임 락에 갇히는 걸 면했대요. 나랑 닥터가 우주의 끝에 가서 그걸 만났었죠. 그리고......젠장!”  
잭에게 그 존재하지 않았던 일 년의 기억보다 끔찍한 건 토치우드 3의 파멸 정도였다. 지금 또다시 닥터가 마스터의 손아귀에 들어있는데 자신은 마사처럼 닥터를 구할 노력은커녕 그런 사실조차 모르고 일 년을 낭비했다. 생각만으로도 뇌혈관이 끊겨 죽어버릴 것 같았다.  
그때처럼 바로 행성을 정복해버리지 않고 최소한 겉보기엔 아직 중견 정치인에 머무르고 있는 점은 조금 놀라웠지만 나메스트는 21세기 지구보다 발달 수준이 훨씬 높았다. 그저 정복에 시간이 좀 더 걸리는 것 뿐일 게 분명했다. 지금은 놈의 꿍꿍이가 무엇이건 닥터를 구해내는 게 최우선이었다.  
“그가 닥터를 이미 죽여버린 건 아니겠지요?”  
잭은 가볍게 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그건 아니에요. 닥터가 죽었다면 타디스의 번역 기능이 제대로 돌아갔을 리도 없고 뭣보다 놈이 원하는 건 닥터를 죽이는 게 아니에요.”  
그 말을 하면서 잭의 얼굴이 다시 붉으락푸르락해졌기 때문에 바스트라도 제니도 ‘그럼 뭘 원하는데요?’라고 묻는 실수를 피할 수 있었다.  
“일단 당장 나메스트로 갑시다. 물론 최대한 놈에게 들키지 않도록.”

오랜 사기꾼 경력과 전직 시간요원 경력 덕으로 잭은 마담 바스트라 일행과 함께 나메스트 행성에 공식 출입 절차를 피해 밀항하는데 성공했다.  
갓 도착해서 행성에 대해 받은 첫인상은 전체적으로 평화롭고 평범했다. 마스터의 사악한 음모는 아직 겉으로 드러나지 않은 것 같았다.  
잭은 일단 나메스트에 공식적으로 알려져 있는 테스르암의 신상과 경력, 주소를 다시 한 번 파악했다. 역시나 이번에도 꽤 그럴싸하게 위장하고 상류층 인사가 되어있는 것으로 모자라 닥터를 변호했던 사실이 꽤 자랑스러워해 마땅한 경력으로 알려져 있는 걸 보고 그 뻔뻔함과 가증스러움에 치를 떨었다.  
“그런데 닥터는 그림자 협약에 수감된 동안 어째서 자신의 최대의 적이 코앞에 있는데도 몰라본 거죠?”  
“그야 모르지만 전에도 놈은 무선 통신망을 이용해 텔레파시를 교란하고 숨은 적이 있어요. 이번에도 뭔가 했겠죠.”  
잭은 노트북을 덮었다.  
“닥터는 분명 놈의 자택에 있을 겁니다. 일단 닥터를 구해내고 나머지는 그 뒤에 생각하자고요.”


	5. Chapter 5

“원인이 뭐였든 지금은 말끔하군.”  
식기실 앞 복도에서 스캔 모드로 조정한 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 들고 마스터가 닥터를 노려보았다.  
“왜 먼저 나한테 알리고 닫지 않았지?”  
닥터는 어깨만 으쓱했다.  
“음, 버릇인가?”  
“그래. 네놈한테는 내가 고쳐줘야 할 버릇이 꽤 많이 있었지.”  
마스터는 닥터에게 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 겨누었다. 닥터는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다.  
“그거 아직 스캔 모드다.”  
“잠시 거래 좀 한다고 해서 우리가 같은 편인 건 아니야. 기억해.”  
“알고 있어.”  
열 번째 때보다 지금 얼굴이 더 표정을 읽기 힘든 게 재생성 탓인지 정체성의 혼란 탓인지 마스터는 확신할 수 없었다.  
“또 이런 게 생기면 그땐 너한테 먼저 보고할게.”  
“그래.”  
마스터는 일단 아직도 스캔 모드인 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 거두었다.  
“하지만 이번에 멋대로 군 벌은 받아야겠지?”  
“응. 이번엔 뭔데?”  
마스터는 닥터의 멱살을 쥐고 쿵 소리가 나게 벽에 밀어쳤다.  
“난 망가진 장난감엔 흥미 없어.”  
마스터가 닥터의 눈을 노려보며 으르렁거렸다.  
“지금 내가 그 일년에 비하면 유치원 보모 수준으로 네놈에게 관대한 건 어디까지나 네놈이 바로 그런 깨진 장난감에 불과하기 때문이야. 그러니 최대한 빨리 내 최대의 적에 걸맞는 모습으로 돌아오는 게 좋을 거다. 난 인내심도 없어서 언제 완전히 포기하고 처분해버릴지 모르거든.”  
“네 눈엔 내가 놀고 있는 것으로 보여?”  
닥터의 얼굴에서 언제나 깔려있던 눈웃음까지 완전히 걷혔다.  
“네 덕에 이젠 거의 다 됐어. 그리고 이제 딱 하나만 해결하면, 그땐 네가 제일 먼저 알게 될 거야. 난 숨기지도 않을 거고 몰래 도망가지도 않을 거야.”  
마스터는 천천히 손을 놓았다.  
“그 말 지키는 게 좋을 거다, 닥터.”  
“그거야 의심의 여지가 없는 일이지, 마스터.”  
마스터는 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 주머니에 넣고 돌아섰다.  
“이따 밤에 내 침실에서 기다려.”  
“그러지. 난 가끔 이럴 거면 내 침실은 대체 왜 있나 싶다만.”  
“정 모르겠다면 네 침실 없애고 대신 지붕 꼭대기에 재워주지.”  
어느새 평소 상태로 돌아와버렸지만 마스터의 기분은 신기하게 나쁘지 않았다. 내일 일정에 대비해 미리 할 수 있는 일들을 해두며 남은 하루 성실하게 보낼 생각으로 서재로 돌아갔다. 정복 사업도 부지런해야 할 수 있는 법이다.  
당장 처리해둬야 할 일들 때문에 정작 이 행성 정복은 2순위로 밀려나 있지만.  
닥터가 제 구실을 못하는 지금 이대로 영영 꼼짝 못하게 얽어매고 눈앞에서 보란듯이 우주를 손에 넣어보고 싶다는 유혹이 드는 것도 사실이었다.  
닥터를 침대에 끌어들인 건 호송선에서 탈취해 이 저택에 데려온 바로 그날이었다. 그때 닥터는 저항하지 않았지만 생리적 반응 이상 아무 것도 돌려주지 않았다. 그게 거슬려서 심하게 대해버렸는데도 고통을 참아넘기는 기색조차 없었다. 그가 부서져 있고 재조립 중이라는 걸 생각하지 않았더라면 그대로 어디까지 끌고갔을지 마스터 스스로도 알고 싶지 않았다.  
어쨌든 일 년이나 숨겨주고 감질나게 공을 들인 지금 닥터는 그렇게 인형 같은 구석은 없었다. 자신이 알던 예전의 닥터에 거의 가까워졌는데도 목숨 걸고 싸우는 대신 그럭저럭 한 지붕 아래서 살 수 있는 것이 묘한 기분까지 들게 했다.  
그래도 닥터는 아직 부족하다고 했다. 마스터가 보기에도 그랬다.  
닥터는 하나가 부족하다고 했다. 그게 무엇인지 마스터는 이미 짐작하고 있었다.  
생각에 잠긴 채 서재 문을 열었다가 마스터는 우뚝 굳어버렸다.  
서재 책장 측면에서 시작해 벽을 지나 창틀까지 긴 균열이 그어져 있었다.  
닥터의 호출 벨을 누르고 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내 균열을 스캔했다. 역시 시공간이 얇게 찢어져 있었다.  
마스터는 타디스의 폭발에 대한 닥터의 이야기를 떠올렸다.  
그 폭발이 일반적인 타디스의 파괴는 아니었을 터였다. 아니라면 전쟁중에 일어난 셀 수도 없는 갈리프레이 전함들의 격추는 이 우주가 어떻게 다 감당했단 말인가?  
결국 그 사건의 원인에 대해서는 닥터도 모르는 듯했다. 닥터가 사건의 겉만 보고 무턱대고 덤비다 낭패를 본 적은 전에도 꽤 있지만 아무래도 이번엔 그 뒷감당을 자신까지 같이 해야 할 모양이었다.  
“무슨 일이야, 마스터.....어?”  
벨소리를 듣고 온 닥터 역시 당황한 목소리를 내고 마스터 곁으로 다가왔다.  
“이건 어떻게 된 거야?”  
“몰라. 방금 들어와보니 이런 꼴이었어.”  
녹색 빛과 붉은 색 빛이 나란히 균열을 훑었다.  
“짐작 가는 건?”  
“없어.”  
닥터의 목소리가 살짝 떨렸다. 닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 거두고 벽에 찰싹 달라붙었다.  
“야, 그러다 어디 떨어질 줄 알고!”  
마스터가 닥터의 덜미를 잡고 벽에서 떼어냈다.  
“너란 존재가 아예 지워질 수도 있는 거 모르냐!”  
“캑캑, 알아. 그래도 이건 작고 가늘어서.....”  
마스터는 닥터의 뒤통수를 후려갈겼다. 닥터는 뒤통수를 싸쥐고 강아지 눈을 했다.  
“그치만 식기실 앞에 있던 건 보이드가 아니라 통상공간과 연결되어 있었어. 아트렉시의 감옥과 에이미의 방처럼. 그럴 땐 죄수 0호가 그랬듯 그냥 그쪽으로 넘어갈 수도 있다고.”  
“통상공간이기만 하면 되는 거냐? 아니, 통상공간이라고 해도 시간에너지가 찢어진 옷의 길게 풀린 올처럼 넘실대는 건 마찬가지라고. 실밥 걸리듯 걸렸다간 - 젠장! 너 닥터인 거 아니까 그렇게 떡밥에 낚이는 물고기처럼 위험을 보고 파닥대지 마!”  
“그럼 넌 저걸 어쩔 건데? 멍청하고 무모한 닥터와는 달리 똑똑하신 마스터께서 어디 근사하게 해결해보시지!”  
“......치사한 애 같은 소린 그만둬.”  
마스터는 금을 노려보았다.  
“네가 한 것처럼 이걸 닫아봐야 원인을 해결하지 않는 한 또 생기겠지.”  
“그래. 하지만 아무리 타임로드라고 해도 시공간의 균열 곁에서 지루한 서류 인생을 만끽하는 거 별로 건강에 도움되지 않을 거야.”  
“너야 자기 집 책상 앞에 앉아 세상을 주무르는 기분을 모르니 그런 소릴 하겠지. 저는 파란 상자 속에 앉아 세상을 구경한답시고 사실상 네 뜻대로 주물러온 주제에. 네가 조금만 생각을 넓게 가져도 우린 같은 즐거움을 공유할 수 있을 텐데. 안 그래?”  
“우연이군. 지금 그 말 문장 순서랑 그런 것만 약간 뒤집으면 딱 내가 너한테 하고 싶은 말이 되거든.”  
둘은 잠시 말없이 균열만 노려보고 있었다.  
“좋아. 일단 저것도 다시 닫아보자고. 그리고 명령이니 닥쳐.”  
‘뭐야, 결국 나랑 똑같잖아.’라고 말할 기회를 미리 차단당한 닥터는 입만 덥석덥석했다.  
이번에도 금 너머는 통상공간이었다. 깜깜하고 아무 것도 움직이지 않는. 무사히 금이 사라지자 닥터는 마스터를 돌아보았다.  
“뭔가 눈치챌 만한 거 보였어?”  
“아니. 너는? 아까 식기실의 균열 너머와 비교하면 어때?”  
“같아. 역시 통상공간. 아마도 같은 장소. 어딘지는 역시 모르겠다.”  
“듬직하기도 하시지.”  
잠시 더 침묵이 흐른 끝에 닥터가 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 던졌다 받았다.  
“일단 저택 안을 다 훑어봐야겠다. 지하실부터 지붕 꼭대기까지.  
그리고 하인들이 함부로 돌아다니다 저거 만지면 안 되지. 내가 말해둘게.”  
닥터가 나간 뒤에도 마스터는 금이 있던 벽을 노려보고 있었다. 오늘 느긋하게 쉬기는 다 글렀다는 예감, 아니 확신이 들었다.

 

잭이 바스트라 일행과 함께 테스르암의 저택 담장 밖에 나타난 것은 그 다음날 밤이었다.  
배달 트럭으로 위장한 장갑차 조수석에서 잭은 쌍안경으로 안을 노려보고 있었다.  
닥터와 마사와 함께 발리언트에 잠입할 때는 절망적으로 고립되어 있었고 동원할 수 있는 장비도 거의 없었다. 무엇보다 이들이 바로 그 순간 그 자리에 나타나리란 것을 마스터가 정확히 예측하고 있었다. 지금은 그 어느 쪽도 해당되지 않았다. 승산은 충분했다.  
고풍스런 저택이라 창문은 크고 많았다. 이미 밤이 깊어 주위의 다른 저택들처럼 불은 전부 꺼져 있었지만 스트랙스가 빌려준 쌍안경은 야간 투시 모드로 조정하자 홀의 샹들리에에 달린 크리스탈도 셀 수 있었다.  
“조금 수상하군요. 너무 조용해요.  
밤이라곤 해도 하인들은 움직이고 있을 시간인데. 내부 순찰을 돌거나, 밤까지 일이 밀렸거나, 몰래 술을 마시거나 연애사업이 있거나......”  
어두운 복도를 누군가 빠르게 가로지르는 게 눈에 띄었다.  
추적 모드를 활성화하고 얼굴 부분을 클로즈업한 잭은 눈을 의심할 뻔했다. 닥터가, 적어도 겉보기엔 멀쩡한 닥터가 소닉 스크루 드라이버까지 들고 걷고 있었다.  
놀라고 있는 동안 닥터가 창문으론 보이지 않는 안쪽으로 꺾어져 시야에서 사라지자 잭은 쌍안경을 내리고 방금 본 것을 설명해보기로 했다.  
닥터는 지금 신체적인 상해나 구속을 받지 않고 있다.  
소닉 스크루 드라이버를 쓸 수 있다.  
행동의 자유도 있는 것 같다.  
“우리 당장 진입해야겠습니다.”  
잭은 총을 움켜쥐었다.  
“아무래도 지금 닥터가 자력으로 탈출하고 있는 것 같아요.”

 

닥터가 서재에 들어서자 마스터는 노트북을 덮었다. 서재엔 지금 불이 환하게 켜져 있지만 창문에 설치한 지각 필터가 밖에서 볼 때는 그저 조용하고 불 꺼진 방으로 보이게 했다.  
“그래. 뭔가 알아냈어?”  
닥터는 소파에 앉아 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 들어보였다.  
“오늘 하루 종일 한 시간 간격으로 온 집안을 싹 훑었어. 네 침실부터 길냥이 드나드는 뒷구멍까지 전부. 아, 혹시 길냥이 드나드는 거 싫어? 그래도 봐줘. 그때 그 파파라치 실은 벨라가 말해줘서 잡은 거거든. 가택 침입자 막는데 고양이 손 좀 빌려서 안 될 건 없잖아. 집사 일이라는 거 원래 고양이 손이라도 빌리고 싶을 정도로 바쁘다고. 참 벨라가 그 고양이 이름이야. 음, 이제 본론으로 돌아가자면 집 전체가 불안정해져 있고 그 중 몇 군데가 특히 약해져서 찢어지고 있어. 이제까지 발생한 곳은 순서대로 식기실 앞 복도, 서재, 식기실 안, 네 침실, 하인들 구역의 홀, 내 침실, 부엌, 식기실 안, 술장 안. 전부 반대쪽 공간은 같은 곳이었어. 즉 어딘지 모를 그 곳에서 이 집으로 누군가 시공간을 뚫고 통로를 내려 든다는 거야. 일종의 공격일 수도 있지.”  
드디어 닥터가 입을 다물자 마스터도 말할 기회를 잡았다.  
“이 일 년간 넌 저택 밖으로 한 발짝도 나가지 않았어. 이 집 하인들 말고는 네 얼굴 본 사람도 없을 거라고.”  
“그래. 손님 초대도 최소한으로 했고 집사가 나가 시중들어야 할 때도 시종들을 대신 시켰지. 고용할 때는 편집증 적으로 신원을 조사해서 네가 직접 겁도 준 뒤에 이 집에 들였고. 이 집 고용인들은 다들 날 5초 이상 똑바로 쳐다보기만 해도 네 저주로 눈이 뽑히는 줄 알 정도지. 누가 꾸민 짓이든 날 노린 건 아닐 거야. 너는 어때?”  
마스터는 정적들을 몇 떠올려보았다.  
“적은 좀 있다만 이런 수단을 쓸 놈은 없어.”  
“변호사이자 하원의원 테스르암은 그렇겠지만 마스터로선?  
너 그림자 협약에 있는 동안 텔레파시 통역장치를 몰래 주물러놔서 타임로드들의 텔레파시 감각을 피했다고 했지. 그거 라실론에게도 통할 만큼 충분히 효과적이었어?”  
마스터의 표정이 험악해졌다.  
“직접 마주쳤다면 모를까 들켰을 리는 없어. 아니었으면 놈이 왜 날 그때 당장 없애지 않고 지금까지 내버려뒀겠어? 그리고 놈이라면 이렇게 무식하게 공간을 찢지 않아도 타디스로 쳐들어올 수 있잖아.”  
닥터는 할 말이 남은 듯 인상을 썼다. 그때 그의 허리에 차고 있는 호출 벨이 소리를 냈다.  
“뭐야, 갑자기?”  
닥터는 벌떡 일어났다.  
“침입 경보야. 넌 여기서 기다려.”

 

저택 안까지 들어오는 건 쉬웠다. 그 다음이 문제였다.  
뜻밖에 무장 경비는 없었다. 그저 복도로 통하는 줄 알았던 문이 화장실로 통하고 거울인 줄 알았던 게 문이고 분명 올라가는 계단이었던 곳에 들어서니 내려가는 계단이 되는 등등이 정신을 남아나게 놔두지 않았다. 집 전체가 살아서 침입자들을 괴롭히기로 작정한 것 같았다. 일껏 무력화시킨 CCTV들이 더미에 불과하다는 건 눈치챘지만 진짜가 어디 있는지는 알 길이 없었다. 다행인 점은 이 신종 고문이 오래 가지 않았다는 것이고 불행인 점은 짧은 고양이와 쥐 놀이의 결말이 고양이 아가리 - 지하 감방이었다는 것이다.  
돌아버릴 것 같은 머리를 간신히 추슬러가며 잭은 방금 전까지 여기로 통하는 문이었던 벽을 힘껏 걷어찼다.  
“미안하지만 그 문은 안쪽에서는 우주가 뒤집어져도 안 열립니다, 손님 여러분.”  
반대쪽 벽이 투명해지며 그 밖에 선 사람이 모습을 드러내었다. 잭은 그리로 돌아서며 총을 겨누고 바스트라와 제니는 칼자루를 움켜쥐었다가 셋 다 그대로 얼어붙었다.  
유리벽 건너편에 선 수수한 정장 차림에 묘한 인상의 청년 역시 마찬가지였다.  
“......잭? 바스트라? 제니?”  
닥터는 서둘러 벽에 붙은 패널을 조작했다. 벽의 일부가 문 크기로 잘려 벌어지기 시작했다.  
“이건 스모글라스라는 나메스트 특산 유리인데 온도에 따라 색이 변하고 형상 기억도 하거든. 잠시만. 이 문 열리는 동안엔 좀 뜨거워.”  
닥터 수준으로 마른 사람이 들어갈 만한 공간이 생기자마자 닥터는 감방 안으로 뛰어들어 잭을 끌어안았다.  
“잭! 어떻게 지냈어? 세상에, 보고 싶었다고!”  
“다, 닥터?”  
“지금 한창 바쁘던 차라서 현관으로 마중나가지 못했네. 미안.”  
잭이 굳어있는 동안 닥터는 팔을 풀고 마담 바스트라의 손을 두 손으로 잡고 마구 흔들었다.  
“무사히 다시 보게 돼서 반가워. 제니, 너도 여전하네? 그런데 스트랙스는? 그 귀엽고 웃긴 감자한테 또 무슨 일 생긴 건 아니겠지? 오, 제발 아니라고 해줘. 내 옆에서 고구마 한 개라도 죽어나가는 건 싫다고. 오죽하면 이 집 방범도 침입자를 다치지 않게 생포하는 데 최적화 시켰겠어? 나쁜 짓 하거나 도망칠 순 없지만 절대 해치진 않지. 기억벌레는 쓰지만. 응, 실은 지금 침입자가 있어서 잡아야 할 참이야. 비상 CCTV는 감도가 낮은 데다 조사할 다른 문제도 있어서 무장한 3인조란 것만 확인하고 자동 감금 모드로 돌려놨었는데, 뭐가 잘못됐지? 지금쯤 여기 처박혔어야 하는데. 잭. 혹시 여기 오는 동안 그런 놈들 못 봤어?”  
닥터의 수다는 시작될 때만큼이나 갑자기 멎었다.  
닥터의 눈이 잭을 보고, 바스트라를 보고, 제니를 보았다. 다음으로 오른손 검지, 중지, 약지가 천천히 펴졌다.  
“............혹시 너희들이었어?”  
“예.”  
잭의 입에서 간신히 말이 튀어나왔다.  
“우린 당신이 이 집에 갇혀있는 줄 알고 구하러 온 거예요.”  
바스트라가 잭을 좀 도와주기로 했다. 마스터에 대해 아는 바가 없고 열한 번째 닥터의 성격에도 익숙한 덕으로 잭보다는 어이를 다 잃지 않고 보존할 수 있었다.  
“그런데 당신은 마치 이 집의 주인처럼 구는군요. 방범 시스템이 당신 뜻대로라니. 잭은 테스르암의 정체가 당신의 적 마스터라고 주장했다고요.”  
“응?”  
닥터는 잭을 빤히 쳐다보더니 심각한 얼굴이 되었다.  
“어, 음. 그래....많이 걱정했겠구나. 그게 설명하자면 긴데......”  
닥터의 호출 벨이 울렸다.  
“잠깐, 잭. 나 이거 좀 받고. 응. 다 잡았어, 마스터. 근데 적이 아니고 내 친구들이었어. 잭이 네 정체를 깨달았더라고. 아나그램 같이 뻔한 수를 쓰니까 그렇지. 아무튼 얘들 응접실로 데려간다. 그쪽은 별 문제 없어?”  
통신기 너머로 침묵이 이어지자 닥터는 불안한 눈으로 통신기를 쳐다보았다.  
“마스터? 내 말 안 들려? 마스......”  
잭이 기계를 뺏어 자기 입에 대고 목청껏 외쳤다.  
“네놈 닥터한테 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거냐!”  
곧 통신기에서도 모두에게 들릴 정도로 커다란 목소리가 터져나왔다.  
-내가 무슨 짓 한 걸로 보이냐, 이 기형!  
닥터 너 대체 기형한테 날 뭐라고 모함한 거냐!  
“모함은 고사하고 말 한 마디 할 새도 없었어!”  
닥터가 다시 잭의 손에서 통신기를 뺏어들었다.  
“그보다 넌 괜찮아? 균열이 시큐리티 룸에도 생겼어. 빠르게 악화되고 있다고. 자칫 이 집이 통째로 공간과 함께 갈기갈기 찢길지도 몰라. 일단 응접실에서 만나서 이야기하자.”  
닥터는 통신기를 끄고 다시 벨트에 차면서 친구들을 둘러보았다. 잭은 벌개진 얼굴로 씩씩대고 있었고 바스트라와 제니는 딱딱하게 노려보고 있었다.  
“그러니까 난 지금 마스터한테 잡혀있는 게 아니고, 약간의 거래를 하고 그의 집에 숨어있는 것 뿐이야. 그는 나한테 나쁜 짓은 아무 것도 하지 않았어.”  
“그를 믿는 건가요?”  
잭의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
닥터는 잭을 바라보다 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“날 갈리프레이가 아닌 그림자 협약에 의해 재판받도록 고소한 것도 내 요청에 의해 그가 한 일이었고 호송선에서 구해준 것도 마찬가지였어. 달렉의 정찰정 하나를 탈취해서는 거기 타고 있던 달렉들을 전부 죽이고 꼭두각시로 만들어 호송선으로 들여보냈지. 진짜 달렉들 틈을 당당히 돌아다니며 날 찾을 수 있도록. 그래서 날 찾은 다음엔 그 달렉 껍데기를 표시자 삼아 정찰정으로 텔레포트 시켰어. 달렉의 텔레포트 기술에 의한 타임로드의 승리였지.  
그러니까 캡틴 잭. 그를 보자마자 공격하거나 하지 말고 설명을 다 듣도록 해.”  
“당신은 처음부터 다 알고 있었던 거군요.”  
“말했잖아. 상황을 장악하고 있는 건 나니까 무리한 짓은 하지 말라고.”  
잭은 입만 딱 벌리고 꼼짝도 못했다. 닥터는 시계를 보고 먼저 감방 밖으로 나갔다.  
“자, 다들 나와. 응접실에 편히 앉아 얘기하자고. 요리사는 깨울 수 없지만 당장 대접할 만한 건 충분히 있어.”  
세 사람은 무거운 발걸음을 떼어 감방을 나왔다. 닥터는 패널을 조작해 문을 닫고 가벼운 발걸음으로 앞장섰다.  
“마침 가는 길이니까 아예 지금 부엌에 들렀다 가자고.”  
아까 세 사람에게 악몽을 선사했던 복도를 닥터는 약오를 정도로 태연히 지났다. 분명히 잭이 열고 들어섰을 때는 벽장에 이마를 찧게 만들었던 문이 지금 닥터가 여니 부엌으로 통해 있었다.  
“닥터. 아까는 어떻게 한 거예요? 침입자 가두는 거요.”  
“아, 방범 장치를 활성화하면 자동으로 길이 꼬이게 되어 있어. 이 집 식구로 등록되지 않은 사람들에 한해 작동하는 지각 필터도 있고. 전부 잡아 가둘 때까지 주인도 함부로 돌아다니기 힘들다는 단점이 있긴 한데 어차피 가만히 앉아 다 잡히기만 기다리는 편이 좋잖아. 지금은 꺼놨으니 안심해.”  
“....예.”  
잭은 이 집을 때리든가 아니면 닥터라도 때려주고 싶다고 생각했다.  
“음, 그럼 세 사람은 잠시 기다려.”  
닥터는 부엌으로 들어가고 잭은 기다렸다. 역시 저 기분나쁜 문지방을 넘고싶지 않았다.  
그런데 얼마 지나지 않아 이들이 오던 반대쪽 방향에서 누군가 나타나 복도 등을 켰다.  
테스르암, 아니 마스터인 걸 보고 잭은 총을 다시 움켜잡았으나 닥터의 당부를 생각해 간신히 쏘는 건 참았다. 바스트라와 제니도 경계 태세를 취하는 이상 행동에 나서지는 않았다.  
“닥터는 어디 있지?”  
마스터가 스위치 곁에 서서 물었다. 세련된 검은 정장 주머니에 손을 찔러넣은 모습이 얼핏 무방비해 보였지만 잭은 그가 주머니 속으로 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 쥐고 있을 거라 확신했다.  
“방금 부엌에 들어갔어. 먹을 거 찾아온다면서.”  
마스터의 표정이 험악해졌다.  
“방금? 혼자?  
닥터가 지금 여기 닥친 위기에 대해 한 마디도 안 했나보지?”  
마스터가 성큼성큼 이들에게 다가왔다. 잭이 총을 겨누었지만 눈썹 하나 까딱 안하고 이들 코앞에서 몸을 돌려 부엌으로 들어갔다. 잭과 바스트라, 제니도 따라들어갔다.  
“닥터!”  
닥터는 찬장 앞에 서 있다 이들을 보고 돌아섰다.  
찬장 아래 바닥엔 작은 균열이 희미하게 빛나고 있었다.  
“보라고, 닥터. 그게 노리는 건 너야.”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내며 말했다.  
“어디어디에 나타났는지 돌이켜보면 간단한 일이었는데. 식기실, 술장, 서재, 부엌, 시큐리티 룸까지. 전부 네가 이 집에서 주로 머무는 곳들이야.  
거기서 떨어져. 이리 와.”  
닥터는 생긋 웃었다. 손에는 이미 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 들고 있었다.  
“역시 넌 예리해. 그리고 난 이 집에서 보호받는 동안 보호세 대신 네게 무언복종하기로 했었지.”  
소닉 스크루 드라이버가 균열을 벌렸다.  
“그거 거짓말이었어.”  
닥터는 벌어진 틈으로 떨어져 내렸다.


	6. Chapter 6

“닥터!”  
마스터와 잭이 달려들었을 때는 이미 닥터를 삼킨 것으로 만족한 균열이 깨끗이 사라지고 튼튼한 바닥만 남았다.  
“........닥터.”  
마스터가 바닥을 짚은 채 멍하니 중얼거렸다. 그 목소리가 너무 공허한 나머지 잭은 잠깐 눈앞에 힘없이 주저앉아 있는 사람이 누구인지를 잊을 뻔했다.  
“닥터에게 무슨 일이 일어난 거야?”  
의도했던 것보다 훨씬 조심스럽게 잭이 물었지만 마스터는 매끈한 바닥만 내려다보고 꼼짝도 하지 못했다.  
“이 바보가........저 살자고 일 년 넘게 날 이용해먹은 주제에..........  
이렇게 잊혀지려고...........”  
“잊혀지다니?”  
마스터가 홱 고개를 들어 잭을 노려보았다. 시끄럽게 왱왱대는 파리를 보는 시선이었다.  
“닥터가 사라진단 말이다! 그냥 죽는 게 아니라 아예 처음부터 그런 놈 없었던 게 된다고! 너같은 고착점이야 닥터와의 시간도 기억도 편리하게 고정되어 남겠지. 나는, 타임로드고 시간여행자인데도 녀석과 같은 세계를 공유한다는 이유로 그런놈 기억도 못하고 머지않아 뭘 잃었는지도 잊어버린 채 살 텐데! 내 삶은 이제 뭐가 되는 거지? 뭘 상대로 싸워온 거야? 뭘 찾고 있었던 거야?”  
잭은 한 걸음 물러났다. 마스터의 피맺힌 비명이 그의 귀에 아프게 들릴 거라고는 상상해본 적도 없었다.  
재생성하고도 여전히 잭에 비하면 자그마한 어깨가 부들부들 떨리기 시작했다.  
“우리 모두 닥터에 대해 잊게 되나요?”  
바스트라의 목소리도 답지 않게 떨렸다.  
“방법은 없어요? 그를 구하거나, 적어도 계속 기억할 방법이라도?”  
그제서야 잭은 자기가 마스터의 어깨에 손을 뻗으려고 한 것을 깨닫고 화다닥 뺐다.  
“그딴 거 없어.”  
마스터의 목소리는 여전히 끔찍할 정도로 절망적이었다.  
“억지로 되새겨 봐야 몇 분이야. 이 미친 자식......”  
바스트라와 제니는 서로 마주보았다. 그때 갑자기 밖에서 폭음이 들려왔다.  
“스트랙스!”  
차와 함께 담장 밖에서 대기중이던 손타란을 완전히 잊고 있었다. 바스트라는 허겁지겁 무전기를 켰다.  
“스트랙스, 지금 우리 모두 무사하니까 아무 것도 하지 말고 기다려. 우리가 그리로 갈게. 거기서 움직이지 마. 어디야?”  
-정면돌파 중이었습니다. 그럼 여기서 경계태세로 대기하겠습니다.  
“잠깐, 거기가 어디....”  
말이 끝나기도 전에 무전이 끊겼다.  
“손타란이니 어차피 정문 현관이나 그 근처겠죠.”  
제니는 잭을 돌아보았다. 잭은 여전히 마스터 앞에 우뚝 서 있었다.  
“........그러니까 어쨌든, 닥터는 죽은 건가?”  
그게 뭘 뜻하는지 이제서야 깨달은 표정으로 잭이 중얼거렸다. 방금의 마스터만큼이나 공허한 목소리였다.  
“그냥 죽은 것도 아니고 아예 없었던 거라고 몇 번 말해야 알아듣냐, 기형.”  
마스터 역시 그 자리에서 일어날 줄을 몰랐다.  
“시공간의 고착점 주제에 왜 시공간에 대한 이해는 그 지경으로 떨어지는데? 닥터랑 다닐 때 좀 배워두지 그랬어?”  
“고착점인 덕분에 기억할 수 있고.”  
“그래. 네가 고착점이 된 이유부터가 닥터랑 관련 있으니 보통 문제였다면 이제 네 상태도 닥터를 만나지 않고 여기까지 살아왔을 경우로 되돌려졌겠지만 고착점 같이 고약한 문제는 그런 영향조차 받지 않아서......”  
“그놈의 고착점 고착점 고착점! 좀 닥쳐!”  
잭이 폭발하자 마스터도 벌떡 일어났다.  
“고착점을 고착점이라고 하는 게 뭐가 어때서! 넌 개똥을 개똥이라고 하지 향수라고 하냐? 닥터는 밸도 없이 너같은 것도 친구라고 받아줬는지 몰라도 나까지 그래야 할 이유 따위 없거든!”  
“두 사람, 잠깐 조용히!”  
마담 바스트라가 외쳤다.  
“그러니까 마스터. 닥터는 시공간의 균열에 빠져 시간에너지에 의해 사라졌고 그래서 그와 같은 시작점, 같은 세계를 공유한 당신은 그를 잊는다는 말이죠?”  
“그래. 여러 번 말하게 하지 마, 좀!”  
마스터는 지진아들이라도 보는 것처럼 짜증난 얼굴이었다. 그러나 바스트라 역시 마스터를 거의 같은 얼굴로 빤히 바라보았다.  
“이미 몇 분 지났는데요?”  
마스터는 한 대 얻어맞은 얼굴이 되었다.  
“여전히 잘 기억하고 있네요?”  
“..........”  
마스터는 주위를 둘러보고 바닥을 내려다보았다.  
“그렇군. 그렇다면.....”  
갑자기 마스터가 몸을 돌려 달려나가자 잭은 얼결에 그를 따라 뛰기 시작했다.  
“잠깐, 어디 가냐!”  
“닥터 찾으러!”  
한참 복도를 따라 뛴 끝에 마스터가 들어간 곳은 저택의 시큐리티 룸이었다.  
정면 벽에 크게 갈라져 있던 균열이 빠르게 작아지고 있었다. 마스터는 서둘러 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 겨누고 틈을 잡았다.  
“제시간에 놈을 따라잡을 유일한 방법이야.”  
균열이 조금씩 다시 커지며 벌어졌다.  
“균열 너머에 있는 것이 닥터를 불렀어. 이제 닥터가 갔으니 저쪽에선 여기에 볼일이 없다고 닫는 모양이지만, 나는 그쪽에 볼일이 생겼거든.”  
충분히 벌어지자 마스터는 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 겨눈 채 망설임없이 그 안으로 걸어들어갔다.  
마스터의 뒷모습이 완전히 사라지기 직전 잭도 달려들어 마스터의 덜미를 잡았다. 사실은 마스터에게 손대는 것도 싫고 그가 하는대로 따라하는 것도 싫었지만 닥터를 찾으려면 방법이 없었다.

 

“캄캄할 수밖에 없었지. 널 불도 켜놓지 않은 이런 방에 처박아두다니.”  
균열을 무작정 통과한 충격으로 바닥에 널브러진 채 닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
“고향도, 동족도, 적도, 친구도, 동반자도 다 접하고 되찾았어. 난 타임로드고, 달렉의 적이야. 마스터의 친구이자 적. 잭 하크니스의 여행 동반자. 그리고......”  
닥터의 입에서 기침소리 같은 웃음이 터져나왔다. 스스로도 주체할 수 없는 웃음소리가 좁은 창고를 채웠다.  
“파란 상자 타고 다니는 미친놈! 타디스 훔쳐 달아났던 도둑놈 닥터라고!”  
어디서 났는지도 모를 힘으로 튕겨져 일어난 닥터가 타디스를 끌어안았다. 파란 나무 상자에 달라붙어 부비대는 얼굴에 눈물이 흘러내렸다.  
“드디어, 드디어.........”  
한참 만에야 닥터는 몸을 떼고 일으켰다.  
“우리 섹시한 아가씨. 이거 첫 만남 생각나게 하지 않아? 우리 처음 만났을 때. 좋아. 닥터가 타디스를 만났으면 훔쳐 달아나야지. 그럼 방범장치 따위 그때처럼 멋지게 때려부수고......어라?”  
닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내들고 주위를 훑기 시작했다.  
“동작 감지 카메라.  
적외선 CCTV.  
압력감지 센서.  
.......전부 안 켜져 있잖아?”  
닥터는 홱 타디스를 향해 돌아섰다. 천장의 타디스를 내려다보는 위치에 갈리프레이식 문양이 그려진 원반이 붙어있었다.  
“포스 필드 불활성화 및 시공간 고착 장치. 저건 멀쩡하군. 타디스를 가두는 필수품이지.  
그래. 저것 때문에 갑갑했지? 걱정 마. 곧 해제해줄게. 음, 곧은 아니고 한 15분 후?”  
닥터는 신중하게 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 세팅했다. 사용된 기술로 볼 때 여기 갈리프레이 산 장치는 저 원반뿐이고 나머지는 그림자 협약의 일반적인 장치였다. 즉 여기는 그림자 협약의 기밀 시설이 맞고 갈리프레이는 저 원반만 제공했다는 뜻이었다.  
“마스터는 갈리프레이가 타디스를 내놓으라고 요구했는데 협약이 거부했다고 했지. 그럼 기왕 갖고 있을 거 괴도 닥터에게 뺏기지 말라고 저것도 빌려줬을까? 글쎄, 아무튼 저걸 이용해 그림자 협약보다 라실론이 먼저 이 상황을 알 수도 있어. 그럼 그의 타디스가 이리로 날아오기 전에 잽싸게 부숴야지. 일격필살이 중요해. 아니면 그가 날 이번에야말로 일격필살하려들 테니. 하지만 그렇다 해도 한 가지가 신경쓰여. 그림자 협약의 평범한 방범장치들은 왜 전부 먹통인데?”  
마침내 조정이 끝난 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 들고 원반을 겨누려던 닥터는 대신 몸을 숙이고 옆으로 굴렀다. 방금까지 서 있던 자리에 검은 연기가 피어올랐다.  
“내가 늦지 않게 나타난 것이 놀라운 모양이군, 친애하는 닥터.”  
한 구석에 투명 착륙한 타디스의 문이 열리고 라실론이 나타났다. 닥터는 전화박스 뒤로 숨었다.  
“대통령 각하께서 직접 자가용 몰고 행차하시다니, 그렇게 한가하실 줄은 몰랐지.  
하지만 내가 아직 죽이기 곤란한 상태면 어쩌려고? 아. 그래서 직접 확인하고 싶으셨던 거로군. 자기 작품의 상태 정도는 봐서 알 수 있으니까.”  
닥터는 자기 타디스의 파란 나무 벽을 바라보았다. 원반을 깨지 않는 한 타디스의 방어력은 진짜 나무 상자보다 나을 게 없었다.  
“마지막으로 감사의 인사 정도는 해두지, 닥터. 설마 타임 락을 열어줄 줄은 몰랐네.  
마스터로는 부족하던가? 그 기형을 비롯한 잡스런 친구들까지 다 합쳐도?”  
다가오는 발소리로 위치를 가늠하며 닥터는 천천히 타디스를 끼고 돌았다.  
“너무 충분해서 탈이었지, 그들은.  
그때 마스터는 내가 나답지 않다는 걸 보자마자 눈치챘어. 그대로 그가, 단 한순간이라도 ‘너 닥터 아니지?’라고 의심했다면 그대로 끝장이었을 거야.  
내겐 몰이해가 필요했어. 갈리프레이의 수많은 타임로드들에게 나는 도망자 닥터로 충분하지. 타임 락을 닫건 열건 그들은 궁금해할 필요도 없어.  
그게 필요한 첫 단계였지. 뭐가 됐건 일단 ‘닥터’라는 이름표를 다시 붙이는 것.  
네가 그 자리에서 날 체포했지만 걱정할 건 없었어. 날 ‘그때’ 죽여선 안 된다는 건 네가 가장 잘 알았잖아?”  
“그러나 지금은 아니다.”  
닥터에게 마땅한 방어 수단이 없다는 걸 눈치챘는지 라실론의 발소리가 점차 빨라졌다.  
“지금 너는 완전하고, 그러므로 안전하다.”  
닥터가 라실론의 시야에 포착된 순간 옆 벽에 균열이 생겨났다. 균열은 급속도로 길게 갈라져 두 사람을 토해내고 사라졌다.  
“.......마스터? 잭?”  
바닥에 내던져진 그대로 일어나려고 버둥거려 봤지만 두 사람은 닥터만큼 쉽게 일어나지 못했다. 라실론은 이미 푸르게 빛나고 있는 건틀릿을 그들에게 향했다.  
“안 돼!”  
닥터가 소닉 스크루 드라이버로 건틀릿을 겨누자 불안한 소리를 내며 작동하지 못했다.  
“그런 하찮은 장난감으로 막을 수 있을 것 같나!”  
건틀릿의 빛이 흔들리며 강해졌다. 소닉 스크루 드라이버가 굉음을 울렸다.  
그때 잭이 일어나 라실론에게 총을 겨누었다.  
“쏴버려!”  
마스터가 비명처럼 외쳤다.  
“저놈은 닥터를 죽일 거라고. 쏴!”  
잭에게 그 이상 다른 이유가 필요할 리 없었다. 눈에 보이는 상황도 명백했다.  
쏘라고 외친 게 마스터만 아니었다면 절대 닥터의 동의를 구하려고 한순간 라실론이 아닌 닥터의 표정을 보지 않았을 것이다.  
강한 바람 같은 무언가가 닥터와 마스터와 잭을 후려쳐 라실론에게서 밀어내었다. 곁에 있던 닥터의 타디스마저도 같이 밀려났다.  
“아주 잘했어, 기형.”  
마스터가 상체를 일으키며 이를 갈았다.  
“놈이 자기 타디스의 포스 필드를 확장시켰어. 이제 우린 놈을 공격 못해.”  
“하지만 라실론도 우릴 공격 못하는 건 마찬가지야.”  
닥터가 손가락을 튀겨 타디스를 열었다.  
“고맙게도 내 타디스를 원반의 구속범위 밖으로 밀어주기도 했고.”  
“도망갈 셈이냐!”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼냈다.  
“난 절대 저놈 살려두지 못해. 네가 뭐라고 해도 소용없어.”  
잭은 다시 라실론을 겨누고 총을 쏘았으나 포스 필드에 튕겨버렸다.  
“닥터, 저놈 대체 누구죠? 이름하고 대통령 각하라는 거 말고요.”  
“타임로드라는 개념을 만들어낸 사람이야.”  
닥터는 입술을 깨물었다.  
“한낱 생명체로서 시간 그 자체를 손댈 수 있게 만든 자.  
어쩌다 그런 발상을 해냈는지는 모르겠지만. 갈리프레이 인이 아무리 뛰어난 종족이라 해도 그런 건 절대적으로 무리거든.”  
“지금 역사 수업 할 때야?”  
레이저 스크루 드라이버로 라실론을 겨눈 채 태클을 걸면서도 마스터는 이상한 예감에 사로잡혔다.  
“그런데도 성공할 수 있었지. 시간 소용돌이의 의식을 떼어 한 동족의 머리에 들이부음으로써. 기억하지, 마스터? ‘집’이 타디스를 잡아먹기 위해 한 일. 그와 같은 일을 라실론은 시간 소용돌이 자체에 한 거야.  
제물이 된 사람은 즉시 정신이 가루나 버렸지만, 고작 그런 걸 염두에 뒀을 리 없지. 빵가루를 날리고 다니는 한 명 때문에 갈리프레이 전체가 빵가루로 뒤덮였는걸. 이것이 위대한 타임로드 종족의 시작이었어! All hail Gallifrey! All hail the Time Lords!”  
닥터는 두 팔을 벌리고 라실론을 노려보았다.  
마스터는 머리 전체에서 한번에 피가 쓸려나가는 기분을 맛보았다.  
“하지만, 그 말 마치 네가........그럴 리 없잖아! 넌!”  
“인위적인 연결은 그리 든든하지 못했어. 좀더 영속적이고 진정한 의미의 융합이 필요했지. 그리고 마침 정신 매트릭스와 아기베틀이 완성되었지.  
그를 매트릭스에 융합시키고, 완전한 타임로드로서 태어나게 했어. 한 마디로 죽이고 다시 태어나게 했다고!”  
“그렇지만 시간적 간격이......”  
얼마나 바보 같은 질문인지 깨닫고 마스터는 입을 다물었다.  
“기대 이하군. 마스터.”  
라실론이 닥터에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 비웃었다.  
“시간이 뭔가? 시작점이 뭐가 중요할까?  
시간 소용돌이 자체에게!”  
“그게 내가 평생 도망쳐온 내 진짜 이름이야.”  
닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 들어올렸다.  
“트랜자로어에서 그걸 인정해야 했어. 내가 타임로드도, 생명체도 아니란 것을.  
여덟 살 때, 입문식에서 어른들은 이 특출나지만 별종인 아이가 영감을 얻을 거라고 기대하거나 미쳐버릴 거라고 걱정했지. 하지만 거기서 본 것은........”  
닥터는 고개를 저었다.  
“어쨌든 그때 난 어린애였어. 생전 처음 집 밖이란 곳에 나와 흙을 밟아보고 새 소리를 들어보는데 집 현관문이 열리고 날 불렀다고 생각해봐. 도망 말고 뭘 할 수 있었겠어?  
그렇게 시작한 도망질인데, 트랜자로어에서 막다른 골목에 몰렸어. 이제는 집에 돌아갈 때였지. 침묵이 내려야 하는 때.  
사일런스가 나쁜놈들이라 날 막은 게 아냐. 시간이 재편성되는 거야. 우주의 그 무엇도 이전과 같을 수 없게 돼. 그들은 그걸 막고 싶었던 거야.  
하지만 꼭 나쁘게 변하는 건 아냐. 어떻게 될지는 나도 몰라. 딱 한 가지만 빼고.  
어떻게 되든 타임로드란 종족, 개념은 완전히 사라질 거야.”  
닥터는 마스터를 곁눈질했다.  
“네가 타임 락을 탈출했다 해도, 그 재부팅 이후까지 존재한다 해도 타임로드일 수는 없게 된다고.”  
마스터는 아무 반응도 보이지 못했다.  
“그래서 내가 타임로드 원로들을 학살할 때 라실론이 날 죽일 수 없었던 거야. 내가 완전히 닥터로 돌아오지 못한 채 죽으면 시간 소용돌이로 돌아가버리고 예정된 재편이 일어났을 테니까.”  
“이제는 아니다.”  
라실론이 닥터의 말을 막았다.  
“지금은 널 죽여도 죽은 타임로드로서 갈리프레이의 정신 매트릭스로 돌아갈 뿐. 타임로드는 건재할 것이다.”  
라실론의 건틀릿이 다시 울리기 시작했다.  
“아, 그래? 꿈은 크고 좋은데 말이지. 포스 필드 뒤에 숨어서 무슨 재주로 죽일 건데?”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 위협하듯 흔들었다.  
“필드를 내리고 닥터를 죽인다면 내가 그 틈을 절대 놓치지 않을 거거든.”  
“내가 먼저야.”  
잭도 방아쇠에 손가락을 걸었다.  
“기회 있을 때는 날려먹은 주제에.  
그리고 난 닥터를 빼고 생각해도 저놈한테 받아낼 빚이 많다고.”  
라실론은 잭과 마스터에게 조소를 보냈다.  
“너희는 내가 무엇을 할 수 있는지 모른다.”  
그가 건틀릿으로 가리키자 레이저 스크루 드라이버에서 불꽃이 튀더니 마스터의 손을 빠져나가 바닥에 떨어졌다. 이어 잭의 총도 튕겨나갔다.  
잭은 닥터를 감싸고 그 앞에 섰다.  
“죽지 않는 방패라. 저런 기형의 유일한 장점이지. 하지만 과연 얼마나 쓸모있을까?”  
“잠깐. 하나 궁금한 게 있는데.”  
마스터가 전화 박스 뒤로 뒷걸음질치면서도 끼어들었다.  
“여기서 잠복근무 했던 것도 아닐 텐데 어떻게 닥터가 오자 정확히 알고 나타난 거지?”  
“몰랐나? 그림자 협약이 타디스를 갖고 있도록 허락해주는 조건으로 나는 타디스 고착 장치를 대여해주었다. 그리고 그것엔 시공간의 변화를 감지하는 기능이 있지.  
닥터, 타디스를 되찾기 위해 시간 소용돌이로 돌아갈 위험도 무릅쓰고 공간을 찢어가며 통로를 내다니. 과연 자네 정체성의 마지막 조각이라 할 만하군. 하지만 자네답게 무모했다.”  
마스터는 닥터를 노려보았다.  
“네 짓인데 그동안 시침 뚝 떼고 놀란 척까지 한 거냐.”  
“처음엔 그렇게까지 될 줄 몰랐어. 그리고 서둘러야 했다고. 네가 뭘 꾸미고 있는지 요즘에야 눈치챘거든.”  
“뭐?”  
마스터가 흠칫 했다.  
“이따 이야기하자. 여기서 살아 도망친 뒤에.”


	7. Chapter 7

이들은 타디스를 사이에 두고 대치중이었고 운 나쁘게도 문은 라실론과 마주보는 방향에 있었다. 닥터와 마스터는 라실론이 포스 필드를 물리는 것을 느꼈다.  
“제가 방패가 될게요. 저놈이 닥터를 쏘기 전에 들어갈 수만 있으면 돼요.”  
잭이 마른침을 삼키며 속삭이자 닥터는 작게 끄덕이고는 마스터의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 그러자 마스터는 놀란 표정을 했다.  
“나도 데리고 튈 작정이냐?”  
“그래.”  
마스터는 닥터의 손을 보고 잭의 찌푸린 얼굴을 보았다. 닥터도 잭을 보았지만 무시했다.  
“신호하면 뛰는 거다.”  
“잠깐, 닥터.”  
잭이 아닌 마스터가 팔을 잡아당기자 닥터는 놀라서 멈추었다.  
“지금 나보고 라실론이 눈앞에 있는데 등을 보이고 달아나란 말이냐? 네 도움으로 모자라 기형의 도움까지 받아가며?”  
“우리가 불리하니까 그렇지. 일단 살아야 복수도 있는 거 아냐? 라실론을 죽이려는 건 이해해. 하지만 너죽고 나죽자고 덤비는 꼴을 또 보지는 않을 거야.”  
따질 시간도 아깝다는 듯 거의 숨도 안 쉬고 떠든 닥터는 잭에게도 호소하는 시선을 보냈다. 라실론이 닥터를 겨냥하다 마스터를 맞출 가능성을 생각해보고 마침내 잭이 고개를 끄덕였을 때였다.  
“나는 마스터다. 기형 방패 따위가 필요할 것 같으냐?”  
쾅 소리와 함께 창고 문이 열리고 조준경 불빛이 실내를 채웠다. 뒤이어 총성이 쏟아졌다.  
반사적으로 닥터를 감싸고 엎드린 잭은 총알이 당장 머리 위로 날지 않는 것만 확인하고 고개를 들어보았다. 그림자 협약의 하위직 제복을 입은 사람들이 중무장하고 문 앞에 포진한 채 라실론에게 총탄을 퍼붓고 있었다.  
완전히 뜻밖의 기습에 라실론도 미처 대응하지 못하고 비틀거리며 그 자리에 주저앉았다.  
잭은 갑자기 돌입한 병력에게 제복 말고도 공통점이 있음을 깨달았다. 그들은 전부 그림자 협약에 갑자기 늘어났던 나메스트 인들이었다.  
“네놈 끄나풀들이었군, 마스터!”  
“그래. 마침 오늘이 D-day여서 늦지 않게 모을 수 있었지. 저놈들한테 내 텔레파시 연락에 대비한 수신기도 항상 장비하게 시켰거든.”  
무슨 D-day였냐고 묻기 전에 마스터는 타디스를 돌아 전면으로 나섰다.  
“탄창을 전부 비울 때까지 쏴버려. 저놈이 여기서 살아 도망간다면 너희 모두 내가 저놈한테 해보고 싶었던 일들을 하나하나 당하게 될 거다.”  
폭음과 연사음 속에서도 그 소름끼치는 어조는 텔레파시 수신기를 통해 똑똑히 전달된 모양이었다. 이젠 총소리가 전쟁터를 방불케 했다.  
갑자기 그 연사음이 피피핑 하고 힘을 잃었다.  
라실론은 쓰러져 있었지만 더 이상 총알이 그에게 닿지 못했다.  
“놈이 포스 필드를 다시 켰어!”  
마스터의 낯빛이 바뀌었다. 라실론의 옷소매 사이로 재생성 에너지가 피어오르기 시작했다.  
“안 돼!”  
마스터는 비명을 지르며 주위를 두리번거렸다. 아까 튕겨나갔던 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 찾아들었지만 손상이 갔는지 말을 듣지 않았다.  
재생성 에너지에 휩싸이면서도 라실론이 웃는 것이 똑똑히 보였다.  
“다시 쏴!”  
닥터가 소닉 스크루 드라이버로 천장의 원반을 가리켰다. 포스 필드 무력화 장치가 천천히 회전하며 빛나기 시작했다.  
“이제 방 전체가 범위에 들어간다! 이제 됐어, 마스터!”  
다시 한 번 연사음이 창고에 가득차면서 금빛 기운은 허망하게 흩어졌다.

마스터가 사격 중지 신호를 보내고 라실론에게 다가갔다. 이미 형체를 알아볼 수도 없게 된 시체를 내려다보며 침묵하는 그를 닥터가 조심스럽게 불렀다.  
“방해해서 미안한데 우리 빨리 도망가야 돼. 이미 주둔이 오고 있을 거야.”  
그리고는 마스터의 나메스트 인 부하들에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“당신들 먼저, 빨리 타. 괜찮아. 다 들어갈 수 있어.”  
넓이 1m2도 안 되어 보이는 나무상자에 다 타라는 소리가 황당하게 들릴 거라는 닥터의 기대에도 불구하고 1개 소대급의 요원들은 신속하게 타디스로 들어갔다. 일단 안을 보고서야 무장 첩자들답지 않은 벙한 표정들을 지어서 닥터를 흡족하게 해주었다.  
“잭, 저 사람들 좀 지켜보고 있어. 마스터 데려올게.”  
싫은 표정을 하면서도 고개를 끄덕이는 잭에게 웃어주고 닥터는 다시 타디스를 나갔다.  
마스터는 그 자리에 여전히 서 있었다. 닥터는 그 곁에 다가가 다시 한 번 말을 걸었다.  
“마스터. 여기 더 있다간 정말 위험해. 원반 부쉈으니까 빨리 가자. 응?”  
살짝 팔을 잡아당겨보았다. 다행히 버티지 않는 것만 확인하고 그대로 잡아끌어 타디스에 태웠다.  
“일단 왔던 곳으로 돌아가자. 그래. 집으로 말이야.”  
닥터는 타디스 콘솔 앞에서 두 손을 마주 비볐다.  
“사실 여기 있는데 내가 달리 무슨 집이 필요하겠어? 널 본지가 너무 오랜만이야. 내 손으로 다시 이 레버를 만지게 되다니. 응. 이제 우리 어디 갈까? 맞아. 우리 지금 바빴지, 그래. 일단 마스터의 집으로 맞춰놓고.”  
닥터는 레버를 마구 당기고 밀고 버튼에 망치질하고 콘솔 아래를 힘껏 걷어찬 다음 승객들에게 돌아섰다.  
잭은 어디선가 새로 꺼낸 총을 들고 마스터의 부하들을 나포된 포로들을 보는 시선으로 보고 있었다. 닥터는 그대로 분위기가 더 험악해지기 전에 자기가 나서기로 했다.  
“그러니까 마스터. 난 어쨌든 네 집사였다고. 네가 그림자 협약에 사람들을 심어놓고 있는 것쯤 모를 수가 없었어. 그리고 목적 역시 뻔했지.”  
닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버로 그들을 죽 스캔했다. 곧 짐작했던 것을 찾아내고 그 중 대장인 듯한 사람 앞에 가 섰다.  
“나메스트 기술이 아닌 장치를 하나 가졌군. 어쩐지, 이들이 아무리 유능해도 타디스를 그냥 지고 나가는 건 좀 무리였겠지?”  
닥터가 대장에게 다가가 손을 내밀었다. 잭이 총구를 겨누고 눈빛으로 재촉하자 대장은 자신의 마스터를 바라봤지만 마스터는 이들에게서 떨어져 타디스 벽만 바라보고 있었다.  
결국 그는 주머니에서 작은 상자를 꺼내 닥터에게 내밀었다. 반짝거리는 파란 포장지에 싸서 흰색 리본까지 단 직육면체였다.  
“.......뭐예요, 이게?”  
초등학생 이하 대상의 크리스마스 선물 상자로밖에 보이지 않는 ‘장치’앞에서 잭은 진지해지려고 애썼다. 닥터는 그걸 받아들고 다시 소닉으로 훑었다.  
“아하! 역시. 안이 밖보다 클 뿐 아니라 흡입 기능까지 있지. 여기다 타디스를 빨아들여 갖고나갈 작정이었던 거로군. 집사 몰래 이런 거 만드느라 힘드셨겠어, 마스터. 하지만 안 돼. 나 자신을 잃었을 때는 아무래도 상관없다고 생각했지만 역시 견딜 수 없었어. 내 타디스야. 너한테라고 해도 넘겨줄 수 없어.  
열쇠도 없이 아직도 시간 소용돌이로서의 면이 남아있는 거 하나 믿고 억지로 소환해서라도 먼저 되찾으려고 했지. 그러다 네 집에 균열을 만들고 라실론한테까지 도난 경보를 울려 버렸지만, 그래도 이젠 다시 내 타디스야.”  
마스터에게선 대꾸가 없었다.  
어색한 침묵이 흐르자 닥터는 마스터의 뒤통수만 쳐다보다 다시 주위를 둘러보았다.  
잭은 고민했다. 뭔가 대화는 필요한데 마스터의 무장한 부하들이 잔뜩 있는 앞에서 마스터를 어떻게 할지 물을 수는 없었다.  
“그런데 그건 갈리프레이 식 센스인가요?”  
“응? 뭐가?”  
잭은 상자를 가리켰다.  
“그 유치원생이나 좋아할 것 같은 포장 말이에요. 설마 그런 포장에 기술적인 의미가 있는 건 아닐 테고. 아니면 제작자의 취향이 그 지경인 건가요?”  
닥터는 고개를 흔들었다.  
“아냐, 아냐. 마스터는 유치원 때도 이런 포장 싫어했어. 하여간 애 취급은 목숨 걸고 싫어했거든. 그러는 게 더 애 같은 법인데. 아무튼 이게 마스터의 취향인 건 절대 아냐. 아직 우리가 크리스마스 선물 주고받던 시절에도 내가 이런 포장 해오면 집어던질 정도였는걸. 하지만 선물 포장이란 건 원래 이래야 하는 거 아냐? 적당히 반짝반짝 해야 선물답지. 결국 크리스마스마다 선물 포장 갖고 싸우다 부모님께 혼나는 것도 지쳐서 나는 쟤햔테 줄 선물을 택배 상자마냥 칙칙하게 싸오고 쟤는 나한테 줄 선물을 큰 리본 달아서 이 정도로 예쁘게 싸오는 걸로 합의를 봤지.”  
문득 닥터는 잭이 형언할 수 없는 표정을 한 것을 깨닫고 말을 멈추었다.  
혹시나 해서 한 바퀴 돌아봤더니 마스터 부하들의 표정은 더 가관이었다.  
“......음, 그거 실은 우리 생각이 아니라 우리 어머니들 생각이었어.”  
잭의 표정은 더 처참해질 뿐이었다.  
닥터는 잭을 보고, 타디스를 보고, 마스터를 보고, 다시 선물 상자를 내려다보았다.  
크고 예쁜 리본. 새파란 포장의 직육면체.  
“............선물상자.”  
닥터는 멈칫거리며 고개를 들고 마스터를 바라보았다.  
마스터는 여전히 그 자리에서 미동도 하지 않았다.  
닥터는 살금살금, 나쁜 짓 하다 들킨 아이가 잘못을 빌러 가는 것 같은 걸음으로 그에게 다가갔다. 입을 뻐끔거렸지만 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다.  
“마스터.”  
돌아오는 대답이 없자 닥터는 안절부절 못하며 어깨를 들썩였다.  
한참을 쭈뼛거리고 망설인 끝에, 마침내 닥터는 마스터를 뒤에서 덥석 끌어안았다.  
“고마워.”  
마스터가 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것이 느껴졌다.  
“고마워. 그리고 미안해. 몰랐어. 내가 널 몰랐어. 이 일 년 뿐 아니라 그 이전에도. 쭉.  
타임 락을 만들고 우주에 너와 단둘이 남게 된 뒤에야 그걸 깨달았어. 돌이키기엔 너무 늦었다고 생각했지만......마스터?”  
닥터는 고개를 슬쩍 들고 눈치를 보았다.  
“네놈이........”  
마스터가 이를 갈며 입을 열었다.  
“네놈이 무신경한 바보인줄은 알았지만 이 정도일 줄은 몰랐다.”  
닥터는 얻어맞은 것처럼 팔을 풀고 비틀거리며 물러났다.  
“........그래. 알았어.  
아, 우리 도착했어.”  
닥터 뿐 아니라 잭에게도 그리운 기계음과 함께 타디스가 착륙했다. 닥터는 달려가서 문을 열고 밖을 확인했다.  
“좋아, 시간은 우리 떠났을 때부터 30분 뒤, 장소는 응접실. 어.....저 꽃병 비싼 거였는데.”  
그리고는 빙글 돌아서서 제일 먼저 마스터의 부하들 쪽을 보았다.  
“음, 우리 지금 무사히 너네 두목님 집에 도착했으니까......”  
닥터에게는 다행스럽게도 그들은 알아서 썰물 빠지듯 빠져나가주었다.  
“마담 바스트라한테 우리 무사하다고 좀 전해줘!”  
전달이 될지 의심스러운 소리를 전하고 닥터는 타디스 문을 다시 닫았다. 타디스엔 이제 닥터와 잭과 마스터만 남았다.  
닥터는 다시 마스터에게 돌아섰다.  
“저기, 그러니까. 음.......나 방금 네 꽃병 깼다. 이 별의 평균적 집사 연봉보다 비쌌던 걸로 기억하는데.”  
닥터는 아까처럼 다가가지 못하고 쭈뼛거렸다.  
“뭐라도 말 좀 해봐.  
‘물어내’라든가 ‘당장 꺼져’라든가.  
..........아니면 ‘넌 타임로드가 아냐’도 좋겠네, 뭐.”  
“그딴 소리 할 거면 왜 그때 돌아가버리지 않은 거야?”  
마스터가 갑자기 묻자 닥터가 눈을 깜박였다.  
“넌 네 삶에 충분히 지쳐 있었어. 타임 락을 여느니 우주를 리셋해버리겠다고 결정할 수도 있었다고. 그건 온전히 네 자기결정권이야. 도의적인 선택이니 뭐니 하기에도, 우주의 모든 것이 변해버리지만 나빠지는 건 아니라고 네 입으로 말했어.  
타임 락을 열고 그냥 타임로드도 아닌 ‘행성 전체가 불신하고 미워하는 타임로드’가 되어 살 의욕도 잃고 늘어질 필요가 없었어. 자신이 그렇게 되더라도 죽지 않도록 미리 고심해서 준비할 필요도 없었고.  
우주에 행복도 있지만 고통도 있는 것이 법칙이라면 이제까지와는 다른 행복, 다른 고통을 택하지 못할 건 뭔데?”  
마침내 마스터가 닥터 쪽으로 돌아섰다.  
“무엇보다 이 결정 때문에 넌 동족들의 몰이해와 증오를 먹고 그것을 네 피와 살로 삼아야 했어. 나만큼이나 너도 무시해오던 무능한 권위에 자신을 내맡겨야 했고. 지구의 무관심도 달렉과 손타란과 시코락스의 증오도 남김없이 먹어야 했어. 널 몇 번이나 죽이려 했던, 개집에 처박고 조롱했던 적의 하인이 되어서 매일 아침 눈뜰 때마다 너의 타디스 안이 아니라는 사실에 실망하며 살았어.  
그럴 가치가 있었던 거냐? 더 높은 원래의 자리로 돌아가 편안히 새로운 우주의 일부가 되는 편이 나을 거라는 생각은 안 해봤어?”  
닥터는 웃었다.  
“난 타임로드야. 한 가지 유일하게 확실한 변화가 타임로드의 소실이었고.  
그래서 결정하기 전에 온 우주에 또 다른 현존하는 타임로드가 있는지부터 확인했지.  
이번에야말로 살아서 다시 만나기만 한다면 지난 잘못을 빌고 무슨 일이 있어도 저버리지 않겠다고, 떠오를 때마다 다짐하고 또 다짐했던 사람이 살아있었어.”  
이젠 마스터가 말을 잊을 차례였다.  
“내가 어떻게 해야 했을까? 그보다 더한 고통이라면 감수 못했을까?”  
닥터는 다시 마스터에게 다가가기 시작했다.  
“네가 타임 락에 완전히 갇히지 않고 살아남았을 때 그 자리에 내가 있었어.  
왜 갑자기 북소리가 사라졌는지 이상하지 않았어? 시간 소용돌이를 타고 이어진 북소리를 지우는 건 내 손안의 연약한 실을 끊는 일에 불과했거든.  
막상 내 손에 놓인 무한 자체를 보니 가슴이 떨리기도 했지만 네가 살려고 몸부림치는 걸 보면서 겨우 내 결심을 다잡았고, 실행에 옮겼고, 뜻밖에도 네가 날 네 집까지 데려와준 덕에 일 년간 난 널 돌봐주면서 평화롭게 살 수 있었어.”  
닥터는 마스터의 눈앞까지 다가와 있었다.  
“그럴 가치가 있었냐고?”  
마스터는 떨고 있었다. 닥터는 조심스럽게 다시 그에게 손을 내밀었다.  
마스터는 밀어내지 않았다. 닥터가 끌어안자 이번에는 마스터도 마주 안았다.  
두 타임로드는 그대로 한참을 떨어질 줄 몰랐다.

“그런데 꽃병이라는 거 응접실 괘종시계 옆에 있던 그거냐? 린그소 꽃잎 무늬?”  
팔을 풀지 않은 채로 문득 마스터가 중얼거렸다.  
“그거 네 일 년치 연봉 아냐.”  
“어, 그래? 다행이다. 괜히 걱정했네.”  
“2년치로도 부족해.”  
“.......깩?”  
닥터는 입을 멍청히 헤벌리고 빠끔거렸다.  
“나 일 년 더 일해야 돼?”  
“누가 너같이 주인님 명령마다 토 달고 테이블에 발 올려놓고 집안에서 발소리 울리면서 뛰어다니는 걸로 모자라 도둑질 하느라 온 집안 찢어발기고 거짓말하고 도망쳐서는 귀중품까지 부수는 집사 또 들인대?”  
혼난 강아지 같은 표정이 된 닥터를 마스터가 노려보았다.  
“어디, 넌 뭘로 갚을 작정인데?”  
“음, 그러니까 난, 타디스 되찾은 기념으로 가보고 싶은 곳이 잔뜩 있는데, 혹시라도 네가 원한다면 나랑 같이 가주면 좋겠다고 생각해서.......”  
“그건 갚는 게 아니고 너 좋을 대로 하는 거잖아. 게다가 난 여기에 내 할 일이 있어. 내 야망도.”  
닥터가 고개를 숙이는 모양을 보면서 마스터가 말을 이었다.  
“그러니 이번엔 시간 조정 똑바로 해. 내 경력에 구멍내거나 12년씩 방치 플레이 하면 죽여버린다.”  
닥터의 표정이 어린애처럼 환해졌다. 마스터에게서 물러나 춤추듯 한 바퀴 핑그르 돌았다.  
“조오-았어! 그럼 어디로, 언제로 갈까? 마스터, 가고 싶은 곳 있어? 난 지금 너무 많아서 못 고를 지경이거든! 오, 그래. 우리 예쁜이. 넌 어디로 가고 싶어?”  
닥터는 타디스 콘솔을 덥석 끌어안았다. 각종 레버와 스위치가 아무렇게나 눌려 삑삑대기 시작했다.  
“이거 봐, 마스터. 우리 예쁜이가 가고 싶은 곳이 있대!”  
마스터는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그리고는 성큼성큼 다가가 닥터의 덜미를 잡고 일으켜서는,  
“닥터!”  
닥터도 마스터도 깜짝 놀랐다. 잭이 타디스 문고리를 잡고 낑낑거리며 외쳤다.  
“이거 잠겼잖아요! 빨리 열지 못해요?”  
닥터는 입을 딱 벌리고 콘솔을 내려다보았다.  
“나 안 잠갔는데!”  
“잠깐, 이거 진짜 멋대로 출발하고 있어!”  
마스터는 계기판을 확인하고 감속 버튼을 눌렀다. 그러자 기분나쁜 기계음과 함께 선체가 크게 요동치기 시작했다.  
“.......경사 났군. 이 깍쟁이 할망구는 내가 싫대.”  
“닥터, 저 당장 내려줘요!”  
잭은 까닥도 안하는 문을 쾅쾅 두들기다 바닥이 뒤흔들리자 버티지 못하고 주저앉았다. 닥터 혼자 이걸 누르고 저걸 당기며 바삐 돌아다녔다.  
“안정화 버튼은 그게 아니고 저거다, 돌탱아!”  
“난 여기 더 있기 싫다고!”  
“안정화 버튼 누르려고 한 게 아냐, 마스터! 그리고 내가 안 가뒀어, 잭!”  
타디스는 시간 소용돌이를 타고 언제나처럼 마구 요동치며 굴러갔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To be continue.......
> 
> 처음 의도는 마스터닥터에 최후의 승자 타디스였는데 병풍신세 된 잭이 너무 불쌍해서 잭을 위한 후속편을 쓸 의도로 이런 엔딩을 만들어버렸습니다. (그런데 타디스는 여전히 최후의 승자) 이제 병맛 뒷수습을 하기 위해서라도 최대한 빨리 쓰는 수밖에 없군요. 그래도 이거 원작에서 꽤 자주 쓰던 수법이지 않나요.(도주)


End file.
